New Blood
by N8theGr8
Summary: A young man saves a life, only to lose his own. What he gains is greater still...Contains:Violence, Language, and Amusing Situations
1. Chance Meetings

Hellsing and all its characters belong to Kohta Hirano.

The narrator is my own character but that's it.

I coughed, and another patch of blood appeared on the cobbles beside me. The bullet wound in my stomach was burning and freezing at the same time.I heard more gunfire, but it seemed to come from the other end of a long tunnel. _This hurts, but not nearly as badly as I thought it would,_ I mused silently. The sounds of combat gradually tapered off and through my blurry vision I saw the form of the woman I had met not one hour ago. She bent low, and as the darkness overtook me I heard the line of a song come over the speakersof the square.

"Come on baby, don't fear the reaper. . ."

_I love the irony_, I thought with a silent, mirthless chuckle. _The day started out so well, how did it end up like this?_

I was a 21-year-old with short blonde hair, bespectacled silvery blue eyes, a solid just-over-six-feet-frame, and an existence without a definite course. I decided to search the world to find it. My somewhat meager funds took me as far as London, so I hopped on the first plane out and started my new life. I was lucky enough to find an apartment and a job the first day.

After a few short weeks I settled into a comfortable routine. One night while I was out shopping, I collided with someone. I was about to launch into a series of disparaging comments on their parentage, but the words caught in my throat.

Standing before me was a buxom woman slightly shorter than me with shortish strawberry-blonde hair, a red miniskirt and a sleeveless red top. As I swallowed my verbal assault, something odd struck me. _Her eyes are blood red! Odd, but attractive._

"I'm sorry about that," I stammered, "I should have been watching where I was going. Let me help you with that." I bent down and handed her bags back to her.

"No, it was my fault, you needn't apologize," she replied in a moderate British accent, "I can be a bit spacey sometimes."

Never one to let an opportunity slip by I asked, "I'm still sorry, so how about I buy you dinner?"

"No thanks," was her immediate reply.

_Denied. Crud._

"I could go for a drink though," she offered.

"All right, I know a place right close to here!" I volunteered cheerily. "Can I help you with your bags?" She nodded and handed me two of the bags she had been carrying. I grasped the handles and was surprised at their weight. _She wasn't even struggling to carry these things, is she an athlete or something?_

We sat down at the pub, I ordered a club soda and she a tomato juice. We made small talk for a while before I even remembered to ask her name.

"Oh, my name is Victoria, Seras Victoria. What's yours?" she inquired sweetly.

"I'm Nathan, but please call me Nate," I told her.

"So what brings you to London, Nate?" Seras asked.

"Wanderlust, I suppose. I'll probably stay here for a while, though."

She stole a glance at her watch.

"Oh, bugger. I've got to get back. Maybe I'll see y. . ." I never heard the end of her next sentence, because of the screams and gunfire that suddenly erupted from outside.

I rushed outside to see what the heck was going on. The sight which greeted me was horrifying. Twisted corpses littered the roundabout, some so mutilated it was hard to tell where one ended and the next began. To my left, a phalanx of armed soldiers advanced on a spooked crowd, firing indiscriminately. People were cut down like stalks of corn. The soldiers' flesh was a revolting grey, the shade of death._ Must be some kind of camouflage,_ I guessed.

I don't know how long I stood, horrified, all I know was that the next thing I saw was Seras rushing at the attackers, a pistol in her hands spitting lead into the seething mass of grey-skinned murderers.

After exhausting clip after clip of ammunition, she hurled her gun aside and began to pulverize every man within reach. _Amazing. She's gotta be a martial artist or something. But those guys have guns, what's she thinking?_

I advanced cautiously, knowing that I wouldn't be much good in hand-to-hand combat, but not wanting to just sit there, doing nothing. I saw a flicker of motion out of the corner of my eye. A grey-fleshed soldier, with a gaping mouth and empty eyes raised a rifle and took aim. I followed the line of sight and realized that he was aiming at Seras!

All rational thought fled at that point. I dashed towards the frantic fight that, despite incredible odds, Seras was dominating. I let loose a howl and jumped right as the rifle's muzzle barked and sent leaden doom zipping forward.

I was still in midair when the bullet hit me. I took it in the stomach just below my diaphragm. Seras saw what happened and grabbed an SMG from the ground and took out her would-be assassin.

I fell to the street with a slap like a chunk of meat. _I can't feel my legs. Not good. _I saw the pool of my blood expanding rapidly beneath me. I coughed and looked at my ruined stomach. I was laying on my side and, thanks to that, saw that there was a sizable hole through my entire midsection. _Heh, I can take a shortcut to scratch my back now, not that it matters._

I saw Seras rushing back, her face horror-struck. She knelt down and grasped my hand. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but I tried to focus.

"What were you thinking? That was absolutely crazy!" she babbled.

"I can't stand to see a pretty girl get hurt," I joked grimly.

My hearing faded out, as she leaned in close, and the last thing I remembered before my vision went completely black was her mouth opening, revealing oddly long canine teeth. I felt four pinpricks on my neck and an odd sensation like all the heat in my body was rushing to my neck and out. The world ceased to exist in the next instant.


	2. Wake up, you're dead!

Once again, Hellsing and all its characters are the property of Kohta Hirano. (The narrator is mine.)

Any other copyrighted material mentioned without satirical intent is unintentional (Don't sue me, I'm broke anyway!)

I felt an odd tingle all over my body. My stomach was like a writhing mass of snakes and centipedes. I felt like I was being carried, but gently. Faint voices were all around me, some gruff, some frightened, but all sounded like they were talking through woolen curtains.

"What's that, Police Girl?" a rough voice demanded.

"Oh, Master! Uh, nothing, nothing at all!" a nervous voice replied.

"Don't lie to me...You didn't!" The rough voice sounded shocked and angry.

"But Master, I had to, he would have died!" the second voice protested.

"We'll talk about this later, Police Girl," Rough Voice growled.

I awoke in total blackness. I was in a space only slightly larger than myself. I pounded on the panel on top of me, but it didn't budge an inch. I was terrified. I thrashed and pummeled everything I could, until the door in front of me moved away with mechanical slowness.

I stuck my head out and realized that I was lying down. I took my time getting my bearings. I climbed out of the tiny box and stood up. Someone cleared their throat loudly behind me and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Nice to see you're awake, Freshmeat," Rough Voice said.

I spun around, as if I had been goosed. There, before me, was an enormous man clad in a red coat and black vest over a white shirt with an ornate red tie. He had brown boots with turned-down tops at mid-shin and black trousers. Looking up, I saw he was at least six-and-a-half, maybe even seven feet tall, with a sharp face, orange shades hiding his eyes, and a mop of black hair capped with a bright red bolero.

Seras, now in a blue uniform with short sleeves and skirt and thigh-high boots, stood next to the man, looking abashed with a bright red face. It wasn't until I looked down that I realized why. I wasn't wearing any clothes! With a rather unmanly squeak, I leapt back into the box I just left. Rough Voice chuckled darkly.

"You will find new clothes on the table next to you," he stated.

Looking at the night stand, I saw a neatly folded blue uniform and assorted other items. I dressed awkwardly, due to the fact that I tried my best to stay in the box until fully dressed.

I laced up the heavy combat boots and, trying to salvage at least some of my dignity, stood and turned to the pair.

"How are you feeling?" Seras asked timidly.

"Good," I replied, "but I'm really confused. How am I still alive after I got shot? I know that shot was fatal. Where am I, who's the guy in red, and what's going on?"

"One at a time," Rough Voice barked. "Let's first start with introductions. My name is Alucard, your name is Nathan, and you've already met Seras Victoria. As for where you are, you are in the basement of the Hellsing Mansion. For your other questions, Police Girl will fill you in."

Seras stepped forward and handed me a mirror. I looked into it and saw the reflection of the room and. . . nothing else. Maybe it was an optical illusion or something, but no matter how I looked, I never saw my face.

"That's no trick mirror," Seras stated. "You didn't survive the attack at the pub. Your injuries did prove fatal. I saw what happened and did the only thing I could to save you." She opened her mouth wide and I saw gleaming white teeth with the long canines prominent, almost like fangs. "I bit you on the neck and drained your blood. I am a vampire and now, so are you."

"Yeah, right. That's rich. There's no such thing as vampires. I really appreciate the elaborate joke, but that's way too far-fetched. I need to get back home now, so if you'll just show me the way out, I'll be going." I attempted to move past, but Alucard's arm shot out and held me back.

"She's not lying. Feel your mouth, look at this monitor and then see what you have to say," Alucard ordered. My fingers felt around my teeth and I found that my bicuspids had grown into fangs. I turned to the monitor and saw immediately that my once silvery blue eyes were now a vibrant crimson. I stumbled back in shock.

"When Police Girl sucked your blood, you became her servant vampire. You still have your own will, but you will obey her and address her only as Mistress. The world of daytime and light is no more to you now. You will know only the night."

I was thunderstruck. Every word was like a slap in the face. _There's just no way, _I told myself. _No way. Vampires only exist in movies and books. This is a dream, just a dream. I'll wake up in my apartment and forget all of this._

"No, you won't," Seras interrupted, "This is reality."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked.

A backhanded swat spun me halfway around. I rubbed my sore cheek and Alucard gave me a look of contempt.

"You will address her as Mistress at all times! Servants must respect their masters," Alucard spat.

"Okay," I said bitterly, "Mistress, how did you know what I was thinking?"

"Vampires and their servants are linked telepathically," Mistress explained. "I can read your mind, but you can't read mine. We can communicate freely with each other over any distance."

I was about to ask more questions when an older gentleman opened the door and stepped in. He was old, but I couldn't guess his exact age. He was of decent height and dressed in a butler's suit without a jacket. His face was pale with a prominent nose, slicked back black hair, and a large monocle over his left eye.

"Good evening gentlemen, Miss Victoria." He made a slight bow. "Sir Integra wishes our new 'recruit' to report to the office posthaste." His voice was oddly gentle, but I could tell that he was anything but a rubber-spined lackey.

Mistress waved for me to follow him and so I did. I trudged through what seemed like miles of hallways and corridors. Here and there would be a painting or a tapestry. The occasional niche in the wall held a priceless vase or sculpture.

"What's your name?" I inquired of my guide, in as much an effort to break the oppressive silence as any real curiosity.

"I am Walter C. Dornez, retainer of the Hellsing family. I serve Sir Integra as butler and advisor. Here we are."

We stopped in front of a massive set of ornate mahogany doors. Walter knocked twice, then opened one of them. Inside was a large, sparsely furnished office with one wall made up of windows. Behind a wooden desk, in a well padded chair was a man with tan skin, long pale hair, olive green suit, and a blue tie with a cross pinned on front.

"Sir Integra, this is Nathan , newest member of your vampire squad and servant to Miss Victoria," Walter announced.

"Thank you, Walter. You may leave for now," Sir Integra told him. "I believe introductions are in order. I am Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. I am the commander of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights, also known as the Hellsing Organization."

"I'm Nathan . I moved to London from America a short time ago. I work in a video game store," I volunteered timidly, unsure of what exactly to say.

"You're neglecting the fact that you are no longer among the living. You are and will forever be a vampire. This is no joke, I assure you," he stated cooly. He picked up a silver ashtray from his desk and tossed it to me. I caught it in both hands and dropped it soon after. My hands were smoking and burned, though the metal was cool to the touch.

"Ow, that hurt! What was that for?" I demanded.

"To prove a point to you," he replied, "silver is harmful to creatures of the night, and, since you were injured merely by touching it, that means you. If you are still not convinced, look at your hands now."

I looked at my hands and, to my surprise, saw that they were already healed. There was no evidence of the burns that I received not ten seconds ago. While I stared in shock, Sir Integra continued on.

"We, The Hellsing Organization, are a secret force charged with protecting England and its citizens from the undead. Those men you saw earlier were ghouls, mindless creatures that serve vampires. Ghouls are created when a vampire drains the victim's blood and chooses to make the victim a ghoul. You didn't become a ghoul because Officer Victoria chose to make you a vampire," Sir Integra dictated.

"Uh, Sir Integra, I've gotta say that this is all really weird. What exactly did Walter mean by 'newest member of your vampire squad'?"

"Exactly what it sounds like Mr. Nathan. You have been conscripted into the Hellsing Organization. The Hellsing Organization is dedicated to the extermination of all supernatural freaks."

The lump in my throat swelled to twice its original size. My muscles tensed and went slack in turns.

"Mr. Nathan relax. In case you hadn't noticed I employ two vampires. You have nothing to fear from me so don't get your knickers in a twist," Sir Integra assured me. "Your combat training will begin tomorrow night. Take tonight to familiarize yourself with the mansion and the grounds," he ordered.

"Yes sir." I saluted with what I hoped was military crispness. "Thanks for being so kind, I really appreciate it." And with a conspiratorial grin I whispered, "Man to man, how about Mistress, what a babe, don't you think?"

Shock and indignation exploded on his face. "For your information, you ignorant lout, you don't refer to your mistress in such lowbrow terms. Secondly I am a woman!" she fumed.

The lump in my throat returned with reinforcements. I ran as fast as I could, barely stopping to open the door. Behind me I heard the sound of an ashtray hitting the door.

In my mad flight I collided with Alucard, and fell on my backside. "Quite an amusing show there, Freshmeat, but such disrespect for my master merits a visit to my Casull," he growled. As I was wondering where this castle I was, he pressed the barrel of a pistol into my forehead. "This is my Casull .454 pistol; your stay will be short." He pulled the trigger and I heard the hammer click harmlessly.

"Heh, good one, I thought you were really going to shoot me," I panted

"I forgot my bullets," Alucard whispered with a chuckle.

I really hoped he was kidding.

I decided that the best one to show me around would be my Mistress. I could feel her presence in the mansion so I followed it as best I could. After four dead ends and realizing that I was traveling in circles twice, I found her chambers in the cellar, which seemed more like a dungeon.

I knocked on the heavy steel door. "Mistress, may I enter please? I need to speak with you," I requested.

"Come in," she sighed.

Her quarters were spartan in the most extreme sense of the word. A simple wooden table and matching chair stood in the center of the floor. A chest of drawers stood along the wall to my left. The sole extravagance was the large four-poster bed nestled between the far two walls.

Mistress sat in the lone chair, facing a white saucer, champagne flute, and a bucket of ice. In her hands was a small red pouch. When I got closer I saw the words 'MEDICAL BLOOD' stamped on the label. I sensed an incredible sense of anxiety radiating from her. She thrust the blood bag into the ice and turned to me.

"Good evening Mistress," I began, "I need to talk, if you aren't busy."

"No, by all means tell me what's the matter," she told me soothingly.

"Well, I think I just pissed off the two most powerful people in this mansion in less than five minutes. I called Sir Integra a man and I ran into Alucard at full tilt as I ran away." I panted.

"You don't need to worry much about that. Sir Integra doesn't hold grudges about little things, and Master was just joking, he has a rather twisted sense of humor." Mistress said.

"I also need help navigating the mansion; everything looks exactly the same and I can't figure out where anything is, please help me!" I pleaded

"I see no reason not to, let's go!" she agreed.

The tour of the mansion alone took the better part of an hour, even without extensive descriptions of the rooms. The grounds were rather simple; just a motor pool, barracks, and a firing range. I was surprised that we weren't attracting more stares as this went on_. Don't these soldiers realize that there are two vampires right here?_

"Of course they do," Mistress blurted, "after all, I've worked with most of these people for months and they're well aware of my status. As for you, they probably think you're just a new recruit or something."

I froze. "How did you..." I wondered before remembering our telepathic link. _This is going to take some getting used to._

The tour ended with directions to my quarters. I thanked Mistress and headed back for a good night's. . . or rather a good day's sleep. I got my first look at the box I had escaped from earlier and realized that it was really a coffin with a motorized lid. I sighed, got in, and dozed off.


	3. Combat 101

A shrill alarm and a strobe light awoke me suddenly. I bolted upright, or tried to, and bashed my head on the lid of my coffin. I pushed the button to open the lid and crawled out, rubbing my head. The sleep had been anything but restful, owing to the fact that I was mildly claustrophobic. I changed into a fresh uniform and headed for the surface. Just before I climbed the steps, Alucard, or rather Alucard's head and shoulders, floated upside-down from the ceiling. I yelped and jumped back in shock.

"Did you sleep well, Freshmeat?" Alucard asked.

"About as well as anybody can in a box," I replied timidly

"Well, sleepy-time is over. My master has ordered me to oversee your training since Police Girl is out on a mission." The rest of him appeared from the ceiling and he righted himself before touching the floor. "Follow me to the practice range."

We got to the target range and stopped at a weapons closet. Alucard flung open the doors and I was greeted by the widest array of weapons I had ever seen.

"Go ahead and choose whatever you want," Alucard ordered.

The room was roughly fifty feet square with every available space occupied by tools of war. One wall held pistols, another had rifles, and the other boasted assault weapons. Scattered racks held other weapons like explosives and swords. I browsed for a bit, awed by the variety that would put any collector to shame. I finally decided on a .50 caliber semi-automatic pistol, an 8-gauge shotgun, and an enormous greatsword.

"Interesting choices, Freshmeat," Alucard commented.

We set trudged to the target range and I loaded the pistol. I took careful aim and squeezed the trigger. What Alucard had neglected to tell me was how to brace myself for recoil. As the bullet left the barrel, the force of the shot launched my right hand, gun and all, directly into my forehead. I grunted in pain and dropped the gun. Alucard laughed out loud.

"Freshmeat, if nothing else you're good for a laugh," Alucard snickered.

"Forget the pistol then. I'll try the shotgun instead," I grumbled.

I flipped the break action open and loaded both barrels with a shell. I closed the gun and nestled it snugly against my shoulder. I was somewhat skilled with shotguns so I did better with this weapon. After I had practiced for half-an-hour, I started practicing with the greatsword. Alucard told me to attack him, but no matter how hard I tried, he kept evading my strikes.

"Come on Freshmeat, at least try to hit me. I don't have a sword to parry and you still can't connect. What's your problem?" he barked.

"How can I hit you if you're always three seconds ahead of me?" I asked

"You still attack like a human. Move like a shadow, not a man," he ordered.

"What's that supposed to mean anyway?"

"Well, I suppose you need to be more familiar with your vampiric nature before you can fully understand what I'm talking about. Let me show you what I mean; Releasing Control Art Restriction System to level five," Alucard intoned. The sky turned red and I could feel hundreds of eyes watching me. Once I got used to the general creepiness of the situation I looked back at Alucard. "Now, attack me again Freshmeat."

I dashed forward in a zigzag pattern and slashed at Alucard's chest. Before the sword was even close, Alucard simply disappeared. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around just in time to see a gloved fist smash into my nose.

"You rely on your eyes far too much. Illusion and enchantment are two of a vampire's greatest strengths. Use your sixth sense to predict where I will be. Sight is still important however, use your Third Eye to look for ways I can get there," he instructed.

As soon as I could see clearly again, I picked up my sword and attacked again, trying, in vain, to sense my teacher. Time after time I was struck down by a blow I couldn't even sense coming. My biggest achievement was avoiding Alucard's last punch before he called the session to a close.

As I replaced the weapons in the room they came from a pleasant feeling came over me. I didn't know what it was but it suddenly came to me; Mistress was coming back! I dashed back through the mansion as fast as I could until I got to the main hall. When she finally trudged in the door, I could see and sense that she was incredibly fatigued. I rushed over to relieve her of the enormous case she was carrying in her right hand.

"Mistress, are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine; I'm just exhausted," she replied.

"Well, let me help you back to your room so you can rest," I offered.

"No, I'm fine," she refused.

She marched to the staircase that led to the cellar and marched down. I saw the sky beginning to lighten and decided it was time for me to rest as well. I opened the door to my room and walked towards my coffin. I looked at my table and saw a bucket of ice much like the one Mistress had the previous night. I looked inside and saw a small pouch labeled MEDICAL BLOOD nestled inside. I reached for it hungrily. My door clanged shut and I awoke as if from a trance. Realizing what I had almost done, I threw the bucket against the far wall. _I almost drank human blood! And what's worse, I think I would've _enjoyed_ it!_

"You would've. You're just like Police Girl; refusing to accept what you have become. She hardly ever drinks; that's why she was so fatigued. The same will happen to you if you insist on this idiocy," Alucard's voice reverberated through the room.

He stood in front of my door with a look of scorn on his face.

"Can you read my mind too?" I asked hotly.

"A blind human could see what you were thinking Freshmeat."

"Can you really blame me? It's just so . . ."

"Shut up and go to sleep. What's with today's vampires?" he trailed off and marched through my door without opening it. I shook my head, climbed into my coffin, and fell asleep before the lid was closed.


	4. Call to Battle

Gunshots rang in my ears and I bashed my head on my coffin's lid again. _Gotta open the lid before bolting upright, _I scolded myself. The lid rose, I rubbed my forehead, and looked straight into the barrel of the Casull. _I just woke up, what'd I do already?_

"Wakey wakey Freshmeat! It's time for your first assignment," Alucard dictated, "the freaks are waiting; get your weapons and go to the motor pool."

"Ok, I'm up already geez. You might want to see a doctor about that itchy trigger finger of yours," I quipped.

I grabbed a shotgun and a greatsword from the arms closet and hustled to the motor pool where there was an APC waiting with a platoon of soldiers outside.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be thrust down into eternal damnation, Amen." The soldiers recited as one.

I jumped in and sat down. Mistress was standing at the front of the cab giving a briefing on the situation as the APC rumbled out of the compound.

"The targets are entrenched on the second floor of an office complex and are armed with an assortment of light weapons. There are two Freaks and an unknown number of ghouls. All civilians are presumed to be deceased or ghouls. Our objective is search and destroy; take no prisoners," Mistress dictated.

Mistress came and sat down across from me.

"I know you're probably nervous about this, but focus on the objective. Your enemy isn't human. Shoot for the head and heart; it's the only way to stop them," she ordered. I nodded and tried to prepare myself mentally. _I've done things like this in video games countless times, but can I do it in real life?_

The APC screeched to a halt and the rear hatch slammed open. I marched out with the platoon and into the building. At first there was nothing out of sorts inside, except for the place being an absolute mess. We advanced cautiously to the stairwell when a trio of ghouls sprang up and fired their pistols. One of the soldiers took a bullet in the shoulder before he turned a table over to use as cover. I raised my gun and tried to squeeze the trigger but it seemed to weigh a ton. The other soldiers opened fire and the ghouls dissolved into clouds of white dust.

The troops marched up the stairs while I was still staring at the remains of the ghouls. I felt Mistress' hand on my shoulder; in a soothing voice she said, "A great soldier told me that failure in your first battle means you'll live longer, so don't worry too much, just don't hesitate next time."

Bolstered by her words, I dashed up the stairs and rejoined the main body of the troops. We were in an area dominated by cubicles. Paper and bits of shredded office furniture littered the floor. Most of the lights were shattered, but enough were left intact that I saw the gleam of a gun's barrel in the shadows. Without thinking, I whipped the wall of a fallen cubicle between it and the rest of the soldiers. Bullets thudded into the thick material and deflected away from us.

"GET DOWN!" Mistress yelled.

We all dropped prone milliseconds before we felt and heard an explosive WHUMP. When the dust cleared, there was no trace of our assailant or of the six feet of wall behind where he was. I glanced back at Mistress and did a double take when I noticed the enormous gun in her hands. She shouldered it with ease and helped us up. I couldn't take my eyes off of her weapon.

It was maybe eight feet in total length, and must have weighed at least 75 pounds. She noticed me gaping and lowered the butt of the weapon to the ground, blushing slightly. The rest of the group marched ahead while I was still gawking.

"Mistress, that thing's huge! How can you lift that thing, let alone use it? It looks more like some kind of anti-tank cannon than a sidearm!" I babbled.

"It actually is a cannon; the 30mm anti-freak Harkonnen cannon. I was pretty amazed when I saw it too. Walter gave it to me, and it's–"

"–in-freakin'-credible," I interrupted.

"I guess so," she shrugged, "but now isn't the time to talk about this. Up those stairs, double time."

I took the stairs three at a time until I reached the second floor. I held my gun at the ready and examined the room. The other soldiers were nowhere to be seen. I saw someone dart behind a desk and I sprinted after them.

I saw something I didn't expect. A boy of about fifteen shivered in the corner. He had an 'I'm with stupid' t-shirt, a mop of dirty green-dyed hair topped his almost cherubic face. His eyes darted left and right _Man, did this kid pick a bad day to come to work with his dad._ I could see this kid was scared out of his gourd, so I tried calming him down.

"Hey kid, what're you doin' here? It's really dangerous, so run down those stairs and as far away from here as you can. Trust me, I'm not gonna hurt you," I cooed.

"Th-th-thanks mister, but I don't know where the exit is, can you show me?" he squeaked.

"Sure, here take my hand."

He got to his feet and I helped him to the stairs. As I got near, Mistress rounded the corner.

"What exactly _are_ you doing?" she inquired.

"I'm helping this kid get outta here; it's not safe Mistress," I replied.

"Watch out! He's –"

Before she finished I felt the barrel of a gun against my back. I looked and saw an Uzi nestled against my shirt. I had a brief moment to think, _Awww crap,_ before a stream of bullets ripped at my guts and I stumbled away before dropping to my knees.

"--A freak," Mistress finished.

"Aaagh! Well a fine time to tell me Mistress."

I stood up shakily and felt the bullets ooze out of my wounds as they healed. _Kewl! That's awfully convenient_, I thought. My hands gripped my shotgun and I took aim at my assailant.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to shoot a guy in the back!" I spat.

The kid snarled and leapt for my throat. I squeezed the trigger and the barrel hurled a cloud of buckshot directly into his skull. The short range made the blast devastating. The kid's head simply exploded an instant before his body turned to dust.

"W00t! Head shot!" I crowed.

In the middle of my victory dance, Mistress said, "We've still got that other freak to deal with; let's go."

Nodding, I stowed my gun and followed her. Glancing back, I noticed the arrow on the kid's 'I'm with stupid' t-shirt had been pointing in my direction. _That's rich._

I volunteered to take point. Before the group had gotten far, a veritable throng of ghouls shambled out of nowhere. Gunfire rang in the enclosed space, punctuated every so often by the BOOM of Mistress' Harkonnen. I drew my sword and rushed at the blank-faced monsters.

I didn't see the need for finesse or clever maneuvers, so I just swung madly. The ferocity of my comrades' and my attacks had the ghouls destroyed in a matter of minutes. Examining the carnage, I saw that three of the Hellsing soldiers were wounded, one of them rather seriously, and Mistress' uniform had a few bullet holes.

"You dare to destroy my servants? Such insolence!" a voice roared from nowhere. "My brother and I will erase you from all existence! Ray, get over here!"

"If you're talking about the other freak, he's been silenced," Mistress announced, "you're the only one left so come out and we'll make it quick."

A scream of hate ripped at the air and another young vampire dropped down from the stairwell. Another leap carried him from the stairs directly at Mistress. The Harkonnen blasted him to dust before he was within ten feet.

"Sweep the building for any remaining ghouls and report in," Mistress announced.

When the building was declared clean, we marched back to the APC, the wounded who couldn't walk being carried. The rear hatch closed and the massive vehicle lumbered away right ahead of the first sirens.

The ride back was silent except for the occasional groans from the injured soldiers. A few of my comrades gave me the thumbs-up and congratulated me on my success. When the APC returned to the compound, I helped carry the wounded to the medical area and headed back to my chamber.

The bolt on my door clanged into place and my eyes drifted to the table where a bucket, its sides dripping with condensation, waited. I looked inside and was unsurprised to find a pint of medical blood. Only then did I realize that the sight of the wounded men's blood had ignited my hunger. Almost against my will my hands dug the ice away and grasped the packet greedily.

I ripped the top off and shakily tipped the bag against my lips. The first taste was like nothing I had ever known. Divine ambrosia would have paled in comparison. Any semblance of manners crumbled and I shot my neck back as far as I could, never letting the blood packet leave my lips. Blood splashed down my front but I didn't care. All I could think about was the indescribable sensation.

When I could open my eyes, I discovered that I had fallen to my knees and was staring at the stone floor. I slowly raised my head and saw a booted toe tapping on the ground to my left. Looking up a little more, I saw that boot belonged to Alucard.

"Congratulations, Freshmeat. You've accepted what you have become, much quicker that I thought you would. Now all you need to do is learn how to use proper utensils." Alucard grinned.

I stood up and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. _Boy, I'm glad Mistress didn't see that._ I glanced behind Alucard and was dismayed to see not only Mistress, but Sir Integra as well.

"At least we don't have to worry about two anorexic vampires," Sir Integra mused, "but I didn't come here to discuss your diet. Officer Victoria's debriefing was quite informative. Your performance was far above my expectations; especially for a Yank. I didn't think you would silence a freak singlehandedly on your first assignment."

I wasn't sure whether I should be flattered or offended.

"Though I would have expected you to be able to recognize a freak when you saw one. You shouldn't make a habit of being shot in the back; it's a bad example for the other soldiers," she admonished.

"I'll keep that in mind," I whispered sarcastically.

"Normally I would wait before doing this, but I will have Walter begin crafting your custom weapons. He does truly marvelous work," Integra offered.

I could practically see the sparkles in my own eyes.

"Reeeeeeeaaaly? Sweeeeeeeeet."

"Ugh, Freshmeat, shut your mouth, you're catching flies," Alucard spat.

"Master, you don't need to be so cruel to him," Mistress protested.

I got a strange thought. "Mistress, Alucard is your master; does that make him my grandmaster? And what about Sir Integra, is she my great-grandmaster?" I asked.

Both Alucard and Integra smacked me upside the head.

Integra pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Now that that has been said, dawn is approaching. It's time you must rest, good day."

Integra left with Alucard in tow. Mistress stayed behind. "I've not really had a chance to thank you for what you did that day," she said, "but I appreciate it. Even though it was completely unnecessary; that bullet would never have hurt me."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "You're saying that me taking the bullet for you was a total waste? Awww man, that's just ducky."

"Well, Sir Integra was right; it is getting to sunrise. You should turn in."

I nodded in agreement and she left without another word.

Whatcha think? Please keep the reviews coming and tell your friends!

WANTED: An artist for illustration purposes. If you or someone you know would like to do this for me, please, e-mail me (my e-mail address is in my profile; a sample of art would be appreciated).


	5. EEP!

There wasn't a mission for a while, so I spent most of my time training. After another exhausting night, my clothes were soaked with sweat. A couple of questions was all it took to find out where the showers were. I grabbed a towel and strode through the mansion, humming.

When I reached the showers, I heard water splashing. _Dang, I thought it was late enough that no one else would be here. Oh well._ I deposited my things in a locker and waltzed into the cloud of steam. I approached one of the faucets and turned on the hot water.

I reached for the soap and felt another hand touch my own. I glanced and saw a woman's slender fingers. My eyes darted to the floor but, against my will, wandered upwards, to the face of my Mistress. Our eyes widened and the only sound I could make was a pathetic squeak. Mistress screamed in shock.

My face felt like it was on fire. "M-M-M-Mistress! I didn't know, uh that is, why are you, uh, oh no." My hands windmilled around and knocked the soap from its dish. In my rush to step backwards I slipped on the soap and careened right into Mistress. We tipped over and she fell on top of me. I couldn't think straight. I tried to wriggle free, but Mistress was totally immobile. I don't know how long we were frozen, but the next thing I heard was a throat clearing followed by sinister chortling.

"Am I interrupting something? I never knew you were a screamer Police Girl. I can come back later, if you like." I tilted my head back and stared at Alucard's boots.

"M-M-Master, it's not what it looks like I was just..." Mistress stammered.

"Mister Alucard, I swear, nothing is; that is; eep," I squeaked.

Alucard's grin nearly split his face in two. "I had no idea you were both so close already." His ears pricked up a bit. "Oh, more guests, how fun!" 

Three armed soldiers pointed rifles inside the opening and not long after, Sir Integra joined them. It took a few seconds to dawn on them, but once it did, everyone but Integra was giggling uncontrollably.

"What the hell is going on in here? This is outrageous! I demand an explanation!" Integra roared.

Mistress and jumped apart faster than I thought possible. We stood at attention, blushing fit for a sunset. Stuttering, I tried to tell her that nothing untoward was happening, but I couldn't string two words together. Mistress was having similar difficulty. We babbled for several minutes until Integra made a silencing motion with her hand.

"It's clear from your scrambled speech that this was indeed an accident. Just don't let it happen again. And Victoria, don't scream like that unless it's an emergency; we thought the mansion was under attack or something," Integra scolded.

The soldiers departed, one giving a dirty wink and thumbs up before leaving. Mistress' face darkened and she darted behind me. Alucard was the last to leave, plopping a towel on the floor. Mistress wrapped it around herself and darted to the changing room. When I could finally move again, I retrieved my belongings from the locker and dressed in record time. I decided to call it a night and return to my coffin. At the top of the stairs, I ran into Mistress again. I jumped back for what seemed the fiftieth time that night.

"Oh, fancy meeting you here," I said sheepishly, "oh, right, both of our rooms are in the basement, what a coincidence heh heh."

"Yeah, that's quite a coincidence," she replied, "but I need to apologize about that; I never thought that someone else would just walk in like that."

"No need to apologize, I should've shouted ahead to see who was there. Um, Mistress, can I ask you a question?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"That big scar on your..."

I couldn't finish my question because she slapped me with the force of a Mack truck. "You pig!" was all she said as she stormed downstairs. _Man, this is just not my night._

I closed the door and saw Mistress sitting on the edge of my table. _Oh no, this can't be good._ She stood up and stepped towards me. I raised my hands in self-defense, but the blow never came.

"I came to apologize about slapping you; it was a little severe."

"No, it was justified; my question was a little personal."

"Well, I've decided to tell you; as an apology," Mistress said. "A few months ago, I was just starting with D-11. My unit was dispatched to Cheddar Village to investigate a string of disappearances. Our wagon came under attack and everyone but me was turned into ghouls. I ran to the church hoping to escape. When I got there I ran into the vampire who was masquerading as a vicar. He was about to rape me and suck my blood when Master burst in. The vampire tried to use me as a shield, but Master didn't care. He shot me through my lung to kill the vampire. He saved me by making me a vampire."

"So that scar is from Alucard's bullet?" I asked.

Mistress nodded.

"It's almost daytime; get some rest," Mistress instructed.

She strolled out the door and I turned to the table. I slid the bucket over to me, reached inside, and excavated the bag of blood. I snapped off the end of the tube and poured the blood into the champagne flute next to the saucer. After the blood was gone I slithered into my coffin and nodded off grinning.

END CHAPTER

Sorry about the wait folks. Thar she be, the gratuitous shower scene. Please Read and Review (after every chapter would be appreciated; I'd like to know if you're still reading)

Still searching for an artist! Like I said before, please e-mail me (sample of work appreciated but not essential) if interested.


	6. Change is in the air

The next few weeks were uneventful; no new missions except for rigorous training exercises. I was improving steadily, but was still far from elite. One evening...

"IT'S CHRISTMAS FRESHMEAT; WAKE UP!"

The loud noise woke me with a start and, like every other time, I bashed my head on my coffin's lid. _I hate my unlife,_ I thought bitterly. When my coffin finally opened, Alucard was holding a large bullhorn in his right hand and looking quite amused. I scowled at him and got up.

"What's the big idea? It's the middle of August!" I protested

"Well, it may as well be Christmas," Alucard said, jerking his head towards Walter.

I glanced over and saw Walter standing in front of my table, holding a wooden case and smiling. I couldn't think what was going on until I remembered that Sir Integra told me that Walter would be making custom weapons for me. I darted over, anxious to examine his work. _I wonder what's in that case? Something like Mistress' Harkonnen cannon? That'd be so kewl._

"Ah, Mr. Nathan, I've just finished; I think you'll like this," Walter grinned. He opened the case and turned it in my direction. My eyes fell on a beautifully crafted firearm. "This is the 4-gauge double-barreled scattergun, Boomstick. Each barrel has a separate magazine capable of holding six rounds. There are two types of ammunition, high-velocity slugs and standard buckshot."

"Wow, this is just awesome Walter, thanks! But where's the stock?" I inquired.

"It's actually just a pistol grip; Alucard said that it would suit you better."

I shot another look in Alucard's direction but he just grinned insufferably. Walter turned to a tall, relatively slender wooden cabinet that I hadn't noticed before. Flinging the door open, Walter reached up and grasped a cloth-wrapped bundle. Dragging the item out of the closet seemed to take a great deal of effort. When it was all out, Walter flung the cloth aside.

My eyes took in the enormous piece of sharpened steel. It was almost as tall as I was, two feet wide, and three inches thick at its thickest. The main part of the blade was pitch black and the edges gleamed in bright contrast.

"This was made with your newfound strength in mind. This is the Hackmaster. It's made of titanium steel alloy with the edges coated in blessed silver. There is a hollow in the center partially filled with mercury to give more inertia to its swings. It tips the scale at 93 pounds. A conventional scabbard wouldn't be appropriate so I have designed a special electromagnet that will be worn on your back," Walter described.

"What did I tell you about catching flies?" Alucard scolded me.

I blinked and swallowed. I'd always wanted a big sword but this was... Dang!

"I'm glad you're pleased them," Walter said, sounding rather pleased himself.

"I'll leave you to familiarize yourself with your new toys, Freshmeat; I have some business to take care of." Alucard turned and strolled through the door.

"I must be going as well, good evening," Walter excused himself.

I picked up Boomstick and turned it over and over, awed by the masterful craftsmanship. _This is awesome! I'll be unstoppable with this!_ I placed it back in its case like a baby in a crib and looked over at Hackmaster. I took hold of the hilt and was surprised at how easily I could swing it. I tested the edge with my finger and was not only cut by its keenness but burned by the blessed silver. _Note to self: don't do that._ The electromagnet was on the table, so I tried it on. It fit over my chest in a sort of X pattern with a release in the center.

Walter had left a belt with a holster, so I strapped it on and put Boomstick in it. Hackmaster went on my back and I looked in the mirror, only to see my weapons floating in midair. _Duh, vampire! Use the monitor genius._ I checked the monitor and struck a pose. _Ooh, nice. I've got to show Mistress._

I took off down the hall towards Mistress' room. When I got near, I heard voices so I slowed down. The voices were coming from Mistress' chamber. One was Alucard, and the other was Mistress. Curiosity overcame me, so I tiptoed up to the door and listened.

"Police Girl, you've got to drink my blood NOW!" Alucard's anger was almost palpable.

"But Master, why now?" Mistress questioned.

"This isn't just your problem now. You've taken a servant while you're still my servant; among vampires that's a serious taboo. If you don't drink my blood before the next full moon, your servant will never become true Nosferatu," Alucard explained.

"Isn't there another way?" Mistress pleaded.

"No, the full moon is tomorrow so it's now or never."

"Fine. If that's the only way..."

I sprang away from the door and ran upstairs. _What did he mean by 'true Nosferatu'?_ I wondered. Deciding not to think about it, I went out to the practice area to see what my new toys could do.

I set up a dummy and drew Hackmaster. _Wow, I can't believe it's so light! Walter must've been joking about that._ I swung at the air a few times, then whipped it around like a rapier. When I was satisfied, I swung downwards on the practice dummy, cleaving it roughly in two. _Holy cow! That was a little over the top methinks._ I dragged the remains of the target over to a dustbin and walked away. _Mebbe I should just test Boomstick; targets at the firing range are supposed to get busted up._

I loaded Boomstick as I went, using slugs in the left barrel and shells in the right. When I got to the 50-yard area, I set up a target dummy and took aim. I fired a shell, and the dummy simply disintegrated. _Well, there's not much need for practice with shells anyhow._ Grabbing another target, I set it up where its comrade had been a minute before. I shot a slug at the chest area, which promptly exploded. My right hand dropped to my side, still holding a smoking Boomstick. My left was held out in amazement when the dummy's head landed in it.

"Doing Hamlet Freshmeat?" Alucard wondered, popping out of the wall to my left.

I jumped in shock, hurling the disembodied head straight at him. Alucard must not have expected it because he got a faceful of dummy. Alucard emerged completely from the wall with a look of smoldering anger.

"I'll break every bone in your body, some of them twice, and _then_ I'll hurt you," he growled through clenched teeth. I tried to run away, but his right arm just stretched out and grabbed me by the scruff of the neck. He drew his Casull and gripped it by the barrel. I was confused until he proceeded to pistol-whip me about the head and shoulders. When the blows stopped, Alucard's omnipresent smirk was back.

"I feel better now, don't you Freshmeat?" Alucard asked rhetorically. Before I could reply, he continued, "There's something I need you to see, come with me," he commanded. Without waiting to see if I would follow, he trudged away. I didn't dare to disobey, so I fell into step behind him.

Alucard led me back into the dungeon, and then to Mistress' chamber. He flung open the door and shoved me inside. I wasn't sure what I would see, but I wasn't expecting what I did see.

Mistress lay on her bed, surrounded by a black mist. She tossed and turned as if she were having a nightmare. Occasionally she would cry out in an oddly distorted voice. I backed into the door, unsure of what to do.

"She is transforming. She has taken the blood of her master to become true Nosferatu; but you know that, after all you were listening when I told her. This process is far from comfortable, but she's going through this for you. Stay by her side until this is complete; she'll need a kind face to wake up to," with that he phased out of the room.

I moved a chair over to Mistress' bedside and took her right hand in both of mine. Her hand was cold to the touch, then blazing hot, then icy once again. The black mist roiled like someone walking through fog. I decided to try to talk to her, not that she would understand me, but at least I would be doing something.

"What's going on Mistress? What can I do to make this easier? I suppose you can't answer me right now, so I'll just talk. Walter gave me my weapons tonight and they're unbelievable. I've got a huge sword and a really big gun, but not as big as your Harkonnen. I wanted to show you, but Alucard was talking to you about this 'true Nosfe-whatchamacallit' thing. When I was practicing I..." I kept babbling until I felt Alucard tap me on the shoulder.

"It's almost dawn; you need to get to your coffin. This won't be finished until tomorrow night, but she'll be ok. Get some sleep." He gestured me to the door and I obeyed. As I closed the door, I collided with someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going ya jerk!" I snorted.

"Ze same to you!" He shot back in a French accent.

The man I bumped into was about five-and-a-half feet tall, had his hair in a braid to his waist and an eyepatch covered his left eye. His uniform wasn't the same as mine, but he had a Hellsing patch on his right shoulder, next to one that read 'Wild Geese'. A name badge on the left side of his chest simply said 'Pip'.

"What are you doing down here?" I demanded.

"Not zat it's any of your business, but I have come to see mon Seras," he huffed."She's rather busy right now, come back tomorrow."

"I do not believe you; step aside you American peegdog."

Faster than a normal human could see, I drew Boomstick and pressed both barrels to the bottom of his jaw.

"I don't like your tone, and I don't much like you either. I'll say it again: Mistress isn't accepting visitors, so stick to the pond, froggie," I said through clenched teeth.

He whipped his head aside, darted behind me, slipped his arms underneath mine, and put me in a full nelson. He managed to kick my right hand, stunning it long enough to make me drop my gun. I roared in anger and bowed forward so quickly that Pip hit the wall and released his hold. He sprang back up, fists at the ready. Before we could begin the next exchange, Alucard stepped out of the wall, looking rather put out.

"What in the Nine Hells is going on out here?" Alucard fumed.

"Alucard, this wine-swilling wuss says he's here to see Mistress, but I don't think he should; can I kill him?" I asked hopefully.

"Feel free to try you arrogant swine," Pip sneered.

"Freshmeat, if you kill him then his unit will leave and that will cut our manpower in half. Not to mention the reaming Sir Integra will give you, and the mountains of paperwork." Alucard ticked each reason off on his fingers. Alucard turned to Pip and jabbed a finger at the tip of his nose. "As for you, Police Girl has made it clear time and again that your advances are unwelcome."

"Pfeh, she eez just playing hard to get, she weel be mine," Pip boasted as he sauntered away.

"Yeah right, when Hell freezes over!" I yelled after him, adding a one-fingered salute.

"Are you jealous Freshmeat?"

"No, I just don't like the idea of that psycho makin' moves on Mistress."

"That's being jealous," he countered.

"But... uh... er... ahh I got nothin'."

I glared at Alucard and his omnipresent grin; and huffed back to my room.

END CHAPTER 6

Sorry about the wait for the update folks. Sorry to any Pip fans out there; I don't care for the guy but please bear with me.

Please Review every chapter you read just so I know somebody's still reading! Love to all my readers!


	7. Battle in the House of God

The next night I zipped over to Mistress' chamber as fast as my feet would go. Alucard was standing in front of her door with his standard-issue smirk.

"Good, I was expecting you; come on in and see," he urged.

I poked my head in the door before I stepped in. There, on her bed, was Mistress, exactly the same as when I had left her the night before. The only change was the swirling black mist; it had gotten bigger and darker.

"Shouldn't Mistress have woken up by now?" I asked worriedly.

"I suppose she'll need a bit of 'assistance'." Alucard stroked his chin.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"How does one traditionally awaken a sleeping maiden?"

I felt the blood drain out of my face. _No way, man. No frickin' way._ I looked at Alucard again and saw his smirk grow even more as he nodded.

"I weel handle zat!"

_Oh no._

I turned my head and growled when I saw Pip silhouetted in the doorway. He had exchanged his uniform for a charcoal suit. He was carrying a box of chocolates in his right hand and attempting to tame his hair with his left.

"What're you doing here?" I demanded.

"I am here to provide ze 'assistance' Alucard mentioned."

"Over my dead body."

"Freshmeat, you _are_ dead," Alucard observed.

"I have no time for zees. I am coming mon cherie, you shall awaken by my burning lips!" Pip rushed forward.

As he passed me, I cold-cocked him on the back of his head. He stumbled before collapsing in a heap. Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and the seat of his pants, I hurled him out the door like a bouncer would handle a rowdy drunk. I picked up the box of chocolates and threw them after him.

"I really don't like that guy," I grunted.

"Really? I couldn't tell," Alucard said in mock surprise, "well let's get back to business. You have a job to do, Freshmeat."

"But why can't you do it?"

"Because I told you to do it."

"Well, I can't... that is..."

"Just get to it or we'll be here all night."

I swallowed and stepped forward timidly. _How do I do this? Should I keep my eyes open or close them? Oh man why me?_ I bent low still not sure what exactly to do. When I was millimeters away, Mistress' eyes sprang open.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Um... I was... Alucard said to... oh no," I stammered.

I turned around and saw Alucard shaking with laughter. He was soon rolling on the floor, laughing so hard he couldn't stand up.

"Priceless, Freshmeat absolutely priceless. The look on your face...you actually believed..." he trailed off.

"You planned this! Master, that's not funny!" Mistress fumed.

Alucard's mirth evaporated as he spoke to Mistress. _This guy's mood swings are worse than a pregnant woman's._

"Police Girl, you are now true Nosferatu. I am no longer your master. You can begin to gain the incredible power of the night. Shapeshifting, hypnosis, telekinesis, you possess them all. Now you must..."

Walter's voice crackled over the intercom system before Alucard could finish.

"Alert, we have a report of numerous freaks attacking a village in Northern Ireland. I repeat, numerous freaks in Northern Ireland. Squads V, E, and C report to the helipad. Chinook helicopter departing in fifteen minutes."

"Police Girl, you and Freshmeat get your equipment and go; I'll finish this later."

I rushed to my room and strapped Hackmaster on my back and Boomstick at my waist. I rejoined Mistress in the main entrance hall and we arrived at the helipad with five minutes to spare. Soon the rotors roared to life and we lifted off. Sir Integra was standing at the head of the crew compartment with a projector screen and a laser pointer.

"At approximately seven thirty two this evening, a funeral service for this town's mayor was interrupted by a sudden freak attack. A few panicked phone calls have given us all the intel we have at the moment. There are an unknown number of freaks and a large number of ghouls to deal with." A floor plan of the church appeared on the screen and Sir Integra indicated each point as she spoke. "Squads C and E will cover the rear doors and advance gradually, not moving on until each room has been cleansed. Squad V, that's you Mr. Nate and Miss Seras, will head in the main doors and meet the freaks head on. Are there any questions?"

"Sir Integra, I'm wondering, are you sure it's safe for you to be going on this mission?" I asked. "Not only do we have vampires to deal with, but this is Northern Ireland we're talking about! They don't exactly like Protestants there, last I checked."

"That's exactly why I'm going. If we're discovered, I'm going to handle any diplomatic issues that may arise," Sir Integra explained patiently.

There were no other questions so the remainder of the trip was silent but for the steady, muted _thump_ of the helicopter's twin rotors. When we finally landed everyone but Sir Integra marched out the cargo hatch in double file. The human troops split up towards the rear of the church while Mistress and I hastened to the main entrance.

When we were within thirty yards, several windows on the upper floor shattered and ghouls opened fire. Their clumsy aim made for little real danger, so I reached the doors and flung them open dramatically. I was disappointed that there wasn't anything there but a few scraps of paper stuck to the wall with a knife. _What, did they run out of push pins? _I almost tore it off to look closer, but I decided to wait, I had a job to do.

More gunfire echoed down the hall, and I rushed towards it. I eased a door open and tiptoed in, bringing Boomstick into firing position. A vampire was looming over an old man who appeared to be trying to protect a group of small children. A pair of bullet-ridden bodies lay behind him.

"I have no interest in your overripe blood, old man. Let me at those children and I'll let you live," the bloodsucker offered.

"Never! I will protect these children with my li-gahhhk..."

He never finished his sentence because the vampire gripped his neck and tore his throat out barehanded. The old man's blood spewed outwards, staining the vampire's clothing and some even landed on the horror-struck children.

"GRAMPA!" a little girl screamed and rushed forward. The vampire grabbed the girl by the hair and hoisted her to his eye level.

"Don't worry child, you'll be seeing him soon enough," he chortled wickedly.

"Put the girl down, you monster!" I demanded.

"Who are you? A cop? Or just some unlucky idiot?" he sneered.

"Neither. I'm here to make sure you take a long dirt nap."

"I'm glad there's someone else here; I could use an appetizer."

The vampire leapt forward, fangs bared. I dodged to the left and slammed my right fist into his stomach. He fell to the ground and retched. He stood up, huffed angrily, and charged until I kneed him in the stomach; he fell to the ground.

"You make me sick. Not only do you murder in cold blood, but you force children to witness your atrocity. On top of that, you'd slaughter them with no remorse! You'll receive no forgiveness or mercy from me. DIE!" I pressed Boomstick to his nose and pulled both triggers. A heavy slug and a cloud of buckshot reduced his head to bloody pulp and he turned to dust.

I stepped over to the old man's corpse and closed his still-staring eyes. The sight of his blood entranced me, the aroma made me...hungry. I whipped my head towards the shaking children. _These kids are helpless; they're so young. I'll just have one, that's all. I've never had fresh blood..._ I snapped out of my trance, grabbed my head in both hands and howled. _What the hell are you doing? What kind of monster are you? You just saved those kids to murder them yourself? Get a grip!_

I escorted the children to the door and ordered them to run to the chopper. I sensed a veritable miasma of evil in the main chapel. One hand on Boomstick and the other slamming the simple oaken door open, my eyes fell on a scene so hellish I wanted to scream out loud.

The pews were splintered and stained with spatters of blood. Dozens of ghouls crouched around horribly mutilated corpses, or parts of them, at least. The foul sounds of snapping bones and tearing flesh filled the air to the point that no one had noticed my entrance. A pair of vampires watched the carnage with their backs to me, enjoying the spectacle. I holstered Boomstick and hit the release for Hackmaster. _Why waste ammo on these monsters?_ I held the grip tightly in both hands and lifted Hackmaster straight over my head.

"IN THE NAME OF GOD, IMPURE SOULS OF THE LIVING DEAD SHALL BE BANISHED INTO ETERNAL DAMNATION, AMEN!" I shouted fiercely.

They both turned around and Hackmaster descended on the leftmost freak and split him in two from his skull down. The floorboards beneath him splintered and cracked with the force of the blow. One half of the freak fell each way; spraying blood before turning to dust. Before I could make my next attack, the remaining freak sprang back and drew a large revolver.

"Impressive weapon you've got there; but you can't move that heavy thing fast enough to protect yourself. Rest in peace knowing you slew one vampire, human," the freak snorted before pulling the trigger three times.

Time seemed to slow down. I ducked beneath the first shot and raised Hackmaster to deflect the remaining two. I aimed Hackmaster's point at the freak's heart and sprang forward. His face barely had time to register his shock before the blessed silver pierced his chest and emerged through his back. I turned my attention to the still-feasting ghouls. As I switched from Hackmaster to Boomstick, the doors opposite me flew open with a crash.

"Weel noo; this is a fine mess," the man observed in a thick Irish accent.

Sorry about the delayed update. Cliffhanger at last! I'm grateful to all of my readers (if you're still there) and hope that you keep the R&R'ing coming.


	8. Blade to blade with the Paladin

He practically filled the doorway; he stood taller than me by a few inches, with a solid build and dressed in a gray trenchcoat over white priest clothing. His yellow hair was cut short much like mine. Round lenses sat in front of angry green eyes. A large scar ran from mid-jaw to beneath his eye on the left side. He held a shining bayonet in each hand.

"What're you doing? It's too dangerous here! Run!" I implored him.

He didn't seem to hear me and waded into the mass of ghouls with relish. The bayonets whirled and darted this way and that. Wherever the blades went, ghouls fell. _Well, I guess this guy can take care of himself._ I whipped Boomstick out and blasted every ghoul in sight. I took a few seconds to reload and when I looked up, there wasn't a single ghoul left. My jaw dropped and I choked in shock. _This guy's good!_

"Man, that was sweeeeet," I marveled.

I stepped over to him and extended my hand in greeting. I heard the doors behind me crash open and I saw Mistress dash in.

"I've met up with C & E; they've sustained substantial injuries but fatalities stand at six. How've you done with the..." Mistress stopped mid-sentence and examined the priest. Recognition and fear swooped over her face; she raised her left hand to finger a large scar on her throat.

"Heh, it's been a while, draculina. How's ye're neck?" he asked mockingly.

"What's goin' on? This guy's on our side isn't he? He put the smackdown on a whole room full of ghouls! You should've seen it! He was like--"

"NATE, GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" Mistress nearly screamed.

Before I could obey, I felt, heard, and saw one of the priest's bayonets enter the right side of my back and exit through my gut. I had just gotten over the initial shock when the wound began to burn with an intensity beyond anything I'd ever felt. The priest's maniacal laughter assaulted my ears as I dropped to my knees. My only thought was to get away. I scrambled on all fours over to Mistress and she helped me stand up.

"What the heck was that?" I gasped. "I didn't do anything to that guy and he stabbed me in the back...literally!"

Mistress yanked the bayonet out of me and explained. "He's a special agent for the Vatican Section XIII; Iscariot. He's called Paladin Anderson. Alucard and I've encountered him before. He gave me this scar." She pointed at her neck and shuddered. "Alucard beat him before, but he survived somehow. Watch out, those blades he carries are blessed."

"If the she-freak's finished with her hist'ry lesson, I'd laik tae start killin' ye."

I felt a vein pulsing in my forehead. "Care to repeat that one again priesty? Nobody but nobody talks that way to Mistress and lives."

"Mistress, eh? So ye've been makin' more abominations have ye missie? There's nae way im ging tae allow that. I'll stop ye right now."

"Shut up and fight," I spat. With a roar I sprang forward. I swung Hackmaster horizontally but Anderson dodged easily. He threw a bunch of knives at the floor in a circular pattern around the both of us. Each knife had a sheet of paper similar to the one I had passed on my way in. _I'll worry about what those things are later. I've got a beating to deliver._

Anderson attacked with an overhead slash. I parried, but his other blade stabbed straight at my heart. I twisted aside and avoided being skewered, but still getting cut on my chest. Using my twist to build momentum, I swung Hackmaster at Anderson's waist but he leapt back and held his bayonets in a cross.

"Come on, is that the best ye ken do? I'd expect a little more from ae real Midian."

"I'm just getting warmed up cat-lick. Let's have another go."

"Speak insults all ye like; ye'll jest die more painfully."

"Nate, get out of there now! He's almost as strong as Alucard; you'll be killed!" Mistress pleaded.

I didn't want to back down from the fight, but I knew I couldn't beat this guy and I had been given an order. Unwillingly, I backed away, keeping Anderson in my sight. My back bumped into what felt like a wall of searing fire. I sprang away with a grunt. _What was that?_ I looked behind me and all I saw was empty air and one of Anderson's papers knifed to the floor.

"D'ye like me barriers, monster? They keep dark creatures raight where I want them. I ken keep ye from runnin' away and slice ye up nice 'n easy," Anderson gloated.

_Well, that limits my options. I can either plead for mercy and die crying, or attack all-out and maybe take him with me. I don't want Mistress to see me cry, so I'll go with option number two._ With a maddened battle cry I ran forward. I cut diagonally and Anderson leaned back just enough to evade. Instead of finishing my swing, I stopped at about chest-height and changed to a stabbing attack. Anderson twisted quicker than I thought possible, so I missed his heart. Hackmaster's tip instead met the flesh of his shoulder and pushed him back.

"All right!" Mistress cheered.

"Take that! Now you can't use your left arm. Surrender and I'll let you go."

"Heh heh, I dinnae think so. I'm gonna rip ye tae shreds."

I was perplexed by his bravado until he pulled my sword from his shoulder. Except for a hole in his sleeve, there was no evidence that I had hurt him at all. _Impossible! I felt the blade go in, I saw and heard it go in! What is he?_

"He's a Regenerator! He heals himself almost instantly," Mistress shouted.

_Well, this is a fine kettle of fish._ Anderson took advantage of my shock to pierce each of my thighs with a bayonet. I fell to my knees, unable to block out the agony. He chortled darkly and kicked me in the face so hard I fell flat on my back. I tried to get back up, but he drove a blade through my sternum into the floor.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" I howled.

"Laik a bug in a museum. Ye're nae much fun, so ah'll finish ye off later." With a stomp on the stab wound in my gut, he sauntered towards Mistress. "Somethin's diff'rent aboot ye draculina. Did ye finally get the courage tae drink yer master's filthy blood? Maybe ye'll put up a decent fight this time."

"You don't scare me." Mistress tried to sound confident.

"I'm sure. Ye must be shakin' from excitement then."

After that, all I heard were sounds of fierce combat. I lifted my neck as far as I could, but I still couldn't see the battle properly. _This is really going to hurt._ I pushed myself up with my arms and slid up the bayonet, feeling every inch of the blessed metal burn and cut my chest.

The fight wasn't going well for Mistress. The quarters were too tight for her to use Harkonnen and she didn't have a melee weapon. Anderson was toying with her. _Gotta get up, Mistress needs me. Gotta get up._ I swallowed hard and thrust my torso upwards with all my might. The blade slid through my chest, followed by the, thankfully slender, handle. Gasping for air, I looked back at Mistress and Anderson. He had managed to grab her by the throat and push her against the wall.

"Even with ye being true Nosferatu, ye're no match fer me. Maybe Alucard'll come after me and I can get a real fight." He raised a bayonet for the Coup De Grace.

Boomstick flew into my hand. I took aim at Anderson and hoped my blurred vision wouldn't cause me to hit Mistress. I gritted my teeth and pulled the trigger. My bullet seemed to float through molasses until it impacted Anderson's bayonet and shattered it.

"Whit the..." Anderson snapped his head around.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls?" I snarled.

"Shut yer hole, monster."

Without responding, I pointed Boomstick at each of the knifed papers and obliterated them. Now that I was free, I gripped Hackmaster tightly and ran at Anderson madly. He procured another pair of bayonets and sprinted towards me. After we attacked, and stood apart with our backs to each other. I turned around to see what damage I'd done. Anderson had a broad gash across his stomach that, to my dismay, was closing rapidly. The only evidence that I'd hit him at all was his shredded robes.

_Ha! He didn't even scratch me._ I opened my mouth to gloat but stopped when a trickle of blood ran through my field of vision. _What the..._ The trickle became a gush.

Half my sight was obscured in red. I clapped my hands over my left eye in an effort to stop the bleeding.

"AAAAAAAGH!" I shouted.

"Whit, nae smart-aleck remarks? Ah think ah'll end this," he whispered darkly.

"ANDERSON!"

I glanced back at Mistress and saw that Sir Integra had stormed in, her face crimson with fury. "What do you think you're doing? How many times have you attacked my soldiers without provocation? Don't you understand the meaning of a nonaggression treaty?" Sir Integra raged.

"Ah'm jes' doin' me job," Anderson replied weakly.

"Your job is not to kill my soldiers. Maxwell will hear of this."

"Y'dinnae scare me, heathen wench. Ah'm leavin'. We'll finish this later freaks."

Without another word, he marched out the doors. I waltzed over to Sir Integra, grinning despite the pain and bleeding. Before I could thank her, she turned on me.

"What exactly happened here? Two vampires, one true Nosferatu, and they can't even handle one, ONE human Regenerator!" Sir Integra fumed.

I looked away, embarrassed. I glanced back at the battlefield. Blood had splattered everywhere, mostly mine. I went over to where the bayonet that had nailed me to the floor still stood in a puddle of my blood. I grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the floor. _You don't get stuck to the floor like that every day; I'll take a little trophy._

"All targets neutralized, Sir Integra! Mission accomplished; let's all go home." I smirked. Before she could yell at me more, I took two more steps and blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the wait folks! The reason I say Anderson is Irish is because Ireland is a predominantly Catholic nation (91) whereas the major religion in Scotland is The Church of Scotland (a Protestant faith). That's the way I see it. Thanks once again to all who R & R; please keep telling me what you think!


	9. Who needs Uhaul anyway?

The next thing I remembered was waking up in my coffin, Mistress leaning over me, worry fading to relief. I shook my head and soon wished I hadn't when the room started spinning. Eventually, I felt stable enough to sit up. Alucard was leaning nonchalantly against the wall next to my weapons.

"Nate! You're awake! You had me worried!" Mistress threw her arms around me and I grunted in discomfort.

"I can leave, if you two want to be alone," Alucard offered with mock innocence.

Mistress sprang back, embarrassed. I looked down and discovered that the only thing preserving my decency was a white sheet. _Why am I always naked when I wake up here?_

"I helped Walter patch you up. You've got an impressive bunch of scars from that fight," Alucard told me.

I examined my chest and right where I had been impaled was a puckered scar about the size of my fist; smaller scars adorned my stomach and legs. _Man alive, how did I survive this? _I put my left hand over my eyes and exhaled. I touched my left eye again. Yet another scar ran from my forehead to my cheekbone, over my eye. I looked at the monitor and smirked. _Kewl, I look tough now! I likes this._

"It's been three days since our fight with Anderson. Walter managed to save your eye, but he couldn't do anything about the scars," Mistress informed me.

"No problems, I think they look cool," I smirked.

"That was some shot, shattering Anderson's bayonet like that," Mistress praised.

"I was actually aiming for his head."

Mistress gulped nervously. "Are you crazy? Shooting with blurry eyes like that?"

"If I hadn't you'd be a head shorter about now."

"Ah, a lovers' first fight; how sweet," Alucard teased.

Mistress and I glared daggers at him.

"Police Girl, let's go so he can get dressed. Unless of course..." He trailed off.

The implication hung in the air. Mistress blushed and sped away, trailing smoke. I hurled my pillow at Alucard but he sidestepped it easily. _I swear, this guy lives to torment me. _He faded through the wall and I donned a fresh uniform. I threw my old one in the dustbin, shredded and stained. _There's no saving that one._ _Glad I'm still in one piece, though._

I stepped out of my chambers and headed for the stairs. Alucard was waiting at the top, and he motioned me towards him.

"Freshmeat, I'd like to have a few words with you," he began.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" I asked.

"I'd just like to hear about your last mission; my Master won't tell me anything and Police Girl just clams up when I ask her."

"Well, there must be a reason Sir Integra doesn't tell you anything; I probably..."

"That just makes me all the more curious. Spill it, Freshmeat." He punctuated his order by chambering a round in his Casull.

Feeling suddenly talkative, I told Alucard everything. When I was finished he nodded and grinned.

"Anderson's one of the few worthy opponents I've met in quite a while. Going toe-to-toe with him is no small feat; but what did you think of it?" Alucard asked expectantly.

"Well, if I had to use one word, I'd say... Exhilarating."

"O-ho! Care to elaborate?"

"It was absolutely incredible! The ring of my blade against his, my pulse racing, even though I was outmatched, I've never had a thrill like that in my life."

Alucard's grin widened and he chuckled with delight.

"Way to go, Freshmeat; one of the signs of a true Midian is a love of battle and bloodshed. Why couldn't Police Girl be more like that? I think I'm starting to like you."

"I don't know whether I should be flattered or terrified."

"Anyhow, my Master thinks it's time for you to move into the mansion."

I wondered what he was talking about for a moment and gasped when I realized that I hadn't been back to my flat in more than three months. _Oh man, I hope they haven't thrown out all my stuff! My mail, the rent, oh man this sucks._

"When you were reborn, my Master took care of your finances but now she's decided to have you bring your things to the mansion. I'll give you a hand, along with Police Girl."

"Kewl, which way to the truck?"

"We don't need a truck."

"Come again?"

"You'll see."

We found Mistress and Alucard rubbed his hands together and cracked his knuckles until the backs of his hands touched (causing both Mistress and myself to cringe).

"Freshmeat, Police Girl, we'll be using portals to reach our destination. Don't wander off, or things will be... unpleasant," Alucard instructed.

I nodded fiercely, not having any desire to know what Alucard would consider unpleasant. Alucard about-faced and spread his arms wide. The wall rippled and Alucard stepped inside. When Mistress and I didn't follow, Alucard's hand popped back out and beckoned us forward impatiently. Gulping hesitantly, I reached for Mistress' hand and felt her clutch mine. We stepped in and I immediately wanted to jump back out.

Alucard was standing ahead of us in a narrow tunnel that was encompassed in flames. My eyes swept over an endless expanse of barren stone and raging flame. Screams of agony assaulted my ears while the reek of sulfur pounded my nostrils.

"Welcome to Hell. This is how vampires travel long distances quickly. Don't leave the tunnel no matter what; the inhabitants are reluctant to let guests leave." Before I could ask any of the dozens of questions I had, Alucard was off again.

We hadn't gone far when I heard a voice croon softly to my left. I glanced over and my eyes met a creature of indescribable beauty.

She floated in midair next to the tunnel, her hands pressed against its outer wall. She looked like she had been designed by a man; long legs, slender waist and further up... just big. Her clothing was scant, where there was any at all.

"Come closer; it's all right," she cooed, "I'm so frightened and lonely in this horrid place. Take me with you and you'll be _rewarded_."

I gulped in disbelief and took a step towards her when a gunshot echoed through the tunnel. A large hole appeared in her left shoulder and she screamed in agony. I looked to my left and Alucard was holding a black pistol, larger than the Casull, its barrel smoking.

"Freshmeat, you listen like a hole in the head! Don't wander no matter what! You were this close to being taken in by a succubus. Once you left the tunnel you would have been torn to shreds or worse," Alucard fumed.

The succubus shrieked in frustration. She sprouted batlike wings and flew away, clutching her wound. The remainder of the trip was blessedly uneventful. I felt pretty stupid for falling for the trick after I'd been warned about such things.

We exited the tunnel in the alley next to my flat. A wino looked at the three of us and ran off, throwing his bottle against the wall. I fished my keys out of my pocket and opened the door to what felt like a stranger's home after so long.

"Is this a flat or a junkyard?" Mistress asked quizzically.

Her assessment was understandable. I hadn't ever bothered to clean up after I'd moved in so everything stayed pretty much where I put it.

"Well, home sweet hole," I announced sheepishly. I looked over at my television and rushed over to hug it. "Oh, T.V. how I've missed you!"

Mistress and Alucard sighed and shook their heads. Sensing the awkwardness, I clapped my hands and started shoving things into the boxes I still had left from my move. Alucard kept the portal open and the three of us walked the boxes through and deposited them in my quarters.

"What's this?" I heard Mistress wonder from the other end of the portal.

_Oh no. This is not good; if she's found my secret stash..._

I dropped the box I was carrying and sprinted back through. Mistress was bending over next to my bed, examining something. I leapt forward, trying to grab the item, but Mistress stood up suddenly. We collided and Mistress tried to keep her balance, but my speed was too much and we toppled onto the bed, Mistress looking up at me wide-eyed.

Alucard walked back through the portal. "What did you want me to do with your T.V. Fresh..." Alucard trailed off. "Well, you two seem to be enjoying yourselves so I'll be going."

"Ack! No, no, no, it's just that I didn't want Mistress to..." Alucard snatched the item from Mistress' hand and flipped through it.

"Didn't want her to see all your dirty books? I... what the heck is this?" Alucard snorted. I stood up, reddening steadily. _No, it's worse than that; much, much worse._ He shoved the mattress aside to reveal my entire collection; rolling Mistress off the other side in the process. "These aren't nudie mags, these are... _romance comics?"_

I snatched the copy of _Ai Yori Aoshi_ out of Alucard's hands. "What's it to you? So what if I like 'em?" I stammered. _Geez, it's bad enough that Mistress saw, but Alucard's gonna have a field day with this._

"Alucard," Mistress began, "don't you say a word or else I'll tell everyone about Mr. Waffo."

Alucard gulped and tugged at his collar. "No, no, that's fine; I'll behave."

"Mr. Waffo?" I said in disbelief.

"Oh it's the cutest little teddy bear..."

"Shut up!"

"He's holding a little waffle in his paws and..."

I covered my mouth with both hands to stifle my laughter; but my shoulders wouldn't stop quaking. Alucard's teeth were grinding audibly seconds before a tremendous blow caused me to face-plant to the floor. I rolled over just in time to catch the next blow on my forehead. As soon as my eyes uncrossed, Alucard spun his black pistol on his finger and stowed it in his jacket.

"Alucard, that was rather excessive don't you think?" Mistress scolded.

"No."

"Did you have to use the Jackal?"

"Yes."

When the last box was finally through the portal I heard my phone ring. Mistress answered, but soon handed me the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Son? Is that you? Who was that woman on the phone! Why haven't you called in three months! Why don't you at least send an e-mail! Do you even care that your father and I have been worried sick!" my mother's frantic voice erupted from the earpiece.

"Mom, it's ok; I'm fine. I've been really busy."

"Too busy even for your own family? When we heard about that massacre in downtown London three months ago we were terrified! It didn't help that we haven't heard from you since then!"

"Mom a lot's been happening. I got a new job and I'm moving today..."

"Nate; it's time to go," Mistress called.

"Coming, Mistress!" I shouted.

"MISTRESS? What exactly do you mean by that, young man!" Mom demanded.

_Oh, crap._

"Oh, it's not what it sounded like at all, I swear! I'm just moving into the mansion with her today!"

"WHAT! Moving in? Mansion?"

This was going from bad to worse.

"Bad CKCKXKCCX connection. Losing XXCKCKXKCC signal." I did my best fake static noises and hung up. _There's gonna be a LOT of awkward questions at the family Christmas party this year._

Back in my quarters, Alucard was rummaging through one of my larger boxes. I cleared my throat loudly and he straightened up, clutching several DVD's.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Hey Freshmeat, I'm gonna borrow these for a bit." Alucard held up my _Berserk_ box set in both hands.

"Wha...why?"

"Dinner theater."

The image of Alucard in front of the T.V. sipping a blood pouch like a Capri Sun popped into my head. The image was just too funny to say no.

"Go ahead." I gave him the thumbs-up and he phased through the wall.

_Who knew moving would be such a pain?_

_ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thank You again to all my loyal fans and casual readers. Please keep on reviewing at every opportunity so I can keep improving!


	10. There's a party

I backed against the wall, listening for the sound of my approaching enemy. I was in bad shape, barely alive even. Three bullets had impacted my chest in the last firefight. Carefully I crept through the corridors until a bullet entered the base of my skull and exited through my face.

"Gotcha, Freshmeat!"

The screen turned red, displaying the respawn timer.

"How do you keep doing that?" I growled.

I had taught Alucard how to play video games a few days ago and he picked it up surprisingly fast. I'd challenged him to a game of HALO 2 thinking of humiliating him; in fact I had yet to kill him without getting killed twice in return.

Mistress pushed open the door and stepped carefully between the piles of junk that littered my floor. She stood silently, tapping her foot impatiently. When neither of us acknowledged her presence, Mistress stood in front of the T.V.

"Having fun?" Mistress inquired.

"Well, yeah," I responded.

"New orders; turn off the game and get to the briefing room on the double."

I hunched my shoulders and followed Mistress out. _Am I in trouble? Did I screw up somehow?_ Mistress didn't say anything to me on the way and that didn't help my nerves at all.

A long table dominated the room with the troop commanders including, much to my dismay, Pip seated around it. He bounced up and pulled out the chair next to him; beaming at Mistress.

"I have saved a seat for you, mon cherie!" Pip's tone oozed false charm.

I glanced at Mistress and she gave me an approving nod. I stomped over and stood next to Pip, looming menacingly. He tried to stare me down, but I grabbed his head roughly and bent his neck sideways.

"I've always wanted to try French food," I growled.

Sir Integra strode into the room and gave me a disapproving look. "Do you mind?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

I released Pip's head and seated myself next to Mistress. Walter brought in a cart with a computer and LED projector on top. Sir Integra unrolled a blank screen and the projector flared to life. Clearing her throat, she began the briefing.

"The next mission will be an undercover op." A factory and an office building appeared on the screen. "This is a rapidly growing cybernetics company, Evantech. This company's value was recently appraised in excess of 1.1 billion American dollars. To celebrate, their CEO is hosting a party for their major stockholders; myself included."

"Vat does zees haf to do vis anything?" Pip interrupted.

"I was getting to that," Sir Integra replied curtly, "cybernetics requires extensive knowledge of human physiology. It can be used to replace lost limbs, repair nerve damage, or even boost physical capabilities to superhuman levels." Recognition bloomed on everyone's faces. "Yes, the freak chip. Evantech's meteoric rise is suspicious indeed; it's not inconceivable that it has some connection to the chip."

Sir Integra's remarks set the room abuzz. Several minutes passed, everyone clamoring to voice their theories and propose solutions. Alucard phased through the rear wall and drew his pistols. Two shots rang out and the center of the table disintegrated.

"I believe my Master was still talking," Alucard stated.

"Thank you, Alucard. It is possible that Evantech is developing or producing the freak chip. If that is the case we need to know just how involved Evantech is. If there is no connection, the freaks may be targeting the company to expand the chip's production. I have a meeting with Enrico Maxwell of Section XIII that night so I will be unable to attend. Using my invitation, a team of two operatives will go in my stead. Any volunteers?"

"Hey, if we give Alucard a cane, he can go as a pimp," one of the soldiers offered.

Alucard gave him a dirty look and stuck his tongue out.

"Maybe we should paint his face and he could be Gene Simmons from Kiss!" I suggested.

Sir Integra flashed a rare smile. "Good suggestions, but there are two problems. One is that Alucard will be accompanying me to my meeting; the other is that the costumes will be specialized. The CEO is an anime enthusiast, so all costumes must be appropriate for the situation. Walter will, of course, act as tailor. Now, do we have any volunteers?" Sir Integra asked for the second time.

Mistress stood up almost immediately. Pip followed suit. Two others stood up and I got to my feet as well.

"Superb," Sir Integra said softly, "Nate and Seras will be going, Pip will act as chauffeur. The event takes place the night of October 31 at 1900 hours; that's just over one-and-a-half months from today. Everyone but the three participants is dismissed."

The room soon emptied of all occupants except for Mistress, Pip, Sir Integra, and myself. Sir Integra clicked her remote and a new picture appeared on the screen. A well-dressed man in his mid-twenties was walking with a briefcase in his left hand. Fairly tall, unshaven, and with a shock of brown hair that looked as if it had never known the touch of a comb. A thin pair of glasses rested in front of focused eyes.

"This is the CEO of Evantech, a man known as Erik. He is also responsible for inventing almost three quarters of Evantech's products. You must use whatever means necessary to discover what he knows. If he has no connections to the freaks, then we shall keep him under surveillance to prevent him from falling into their hands. Is everything clear?" Sir Integra inquired, finding no questions she dismissed us with a wave of her hand.

I am so sorry about the wait! I blame Final Fantasy VII. As an apology, you get two chapters this go-round!


	11. Warning: Cosplay Inside!

The day of the mission came and Walter's grin had never been wider. He stood between two curtained areas rubbing his hands together with glee.

"Miss Seras, Mr. Nate I have finished your apparel for the evening. Miss Seras yours is on the left and Mr. Nate's is on the right," Walter directed.

I pulled the curtain aside and stepped in. A suit of plate mail armor rested on a mahogany rack. A pair of black boots and leather trousers lay on a chair. _Holy cow! This looks like real metal!_ I donned the equipment with little trouble. I struggled with the leather codpiece, but I worked it out eventually. A bandolier of heavy throwing knives completed the ensemble. Flinging the curtain aside dramatically, I re-entered the room.

"Very nice," Walter observed, "just a few finishing touches and we're done." He fastened a black cloak around my shoulders and placed Hackmaster on my back. Walter picked up a darkened steel gauntlet and chainsaw. "Now, for authenticity's sake, I'm going to have to amputate your left forearm. It will grow back afterwards, at least I think it will. Hold still and this won't take long." I backed up, waving my hands in fear while Walter revved up the saw and advanced purposefully.

"I'm just kidding; Alucard made me promise to scare you like that," Walter laughed heartily. He handed me the gauntlet and helped me to fasten it securely on my left forearm, attaching a wide metal band around my bicep.

"This thing is incredible! It's metal but it doesn't hinder my mobility at all. You're a genius Walter," I exclaimed.

"Well, I try," Walter said self-consciously. "The armor is quarter-inch thick Buckminsterfullerene; the most stable molecule known to man. It's strong enough to stop an armor-piercing bullet from a 50-caliber machine gun without a scratch. Your boots and trousers are lined with Kevlar fibers. Despite its bulk, you'll find that this armor affords you an unprecedented level of mobility."

Mistress poked her head out of the curtains. "Ummm... Walter? I've got a bit of a problem here, I can't find the rest of my costume."

Walter looked puzzled. "Really? It _was_ on the mannequin..."

"I'm wearing what was on the mannequin," Mistress countered.

"That's the costume, come on out and show us how it looks," Walter prodded.

"THIS IS IT! No way, No how. I'm not leaving this curtain, let alone the mansion. Nate, you go without me."

"Come on, Mistress it can't be that bad." I grabbed her curtain and pulled it aside. My eyes widened and my face reddened. My sudden nosebleed launched my head backwards and knocked me on my back. I stood up and took another look.

White shoes shaped like cat's paws merged with leggings that reached mid-thigh. The remainder of the outfit consisted of arm-length white gloves that terminated in paws, a few strips of strategically placed cloth, and a hair band sporting a pair of cat ears. Everything was skintight. I had to pinch my nose to keep from being knocked backwards again.

"Oh, Mr. Nate your codpiece came loose," Walter observed. I spun away and fixed it hurriedly.

"I can't go anywhere dressed like this!" Mistress protested.

"You didn't have to be so thorough Walter, they're only costumes after all," I commented.

"I either do it right or I don't do it at all. There is NO middle ground. Miss Seras, you'll find that your paws contain retractable silver claws for close combat purposes; just twist your wrists twice rapidly to extend or conceal them."

Walter handed Mistress a smallish box slightly larger than a paperback novel. She opened it and removed a snubby five cylinder revolver.

"Your fight with Anderson made me realize that you need more than the Harkonnen for battle. This is the Sanzo. It's capable of holding five armor-piercing rounds. The Sanzo is remarkably accurate, despite its short barrel. To minimize reload times, I've designed a special bullet caddy to load all five bullets at once." Walter positively beamed as Mistress examined her gift.

The final step was dyeing hair. Walter colored mine black and Mistress' a bright blue. Walter performed a final check and pronounced everything was in order. Before Mistress and I passed through the door, I gave Walter a thumbs-up.

"Way to go, ya dirty old man," I grinned.

I turned back around and received eight criss-crossing scratches on my face.

"Auuuugh! What was that?" I whimpered.

"The claws work," Mistress said matter-of-factly.

"Cat scratch fever?" Walter offered as he closed the door.

Pip was leaning on the limousine, smoking. He looked at Mistress and his cigarette tumbled from his mouth.

"Rowr," he said with a sly look.

I put a hand on Hackmaster and a glare on my face. Pip got the hint and dove into the driver's seat. I opened the door for Mistress and she entered the car, taking care that her tail wouldn't get stuck in the door.

I tried to get in, but Hackmaster got stuck on the doorframe. Pip popped the trunk and I placed Hackmaster in lengthwise. As soon as I got back in, we were off. Mistress and I made small talk to pass the time; I took care to avert my eyes so Mistress wouldn't be get angry or embarrassed.

"Is it really that bad?" Mistress asked after a while.

"Is what that bad?" I wondered.

"Do I look that bad?"

"Of course not; you look fantastic! Why'd you think otherwise?"

"Because you haven't looked at me since we got in the car."

"I'm just uh... enjoying the scenery."

"I can read your mind you know."

"I'm trying to be a gentleman."

"I don't mind, as long as it's you."

I looked over at Mistress. Her face still held a hint of redness, but it was fading. Mistress unbuckled her safety belt and scooted over. She took my chin in her left hand and leaned close. Her thumb brushed my upper lip.

"What the?" I stuttered.

"There was a spot of blood on your lip, what were you thinking?" Mistress asked.

"You were so close that..."

"Now don't you go getting any funny ideas!"

"I wasn't!"

"Good, because it's kind of strange."

Mistress still hadn't moved back to her seat during the exchange.

"Mistress, aren't you going to sit back down?" I questioned.

"Yes, I'm going to do it right now." Mistress replied, still not moving.

Mistress' face turned a gentle rosy color and I felt my face doing the same. Slowly, we moved closer._I can't believe it! This is really happening! YESSSS! _There was a knock on the window dividing the driver's seat from the passenger section. It rolled down and Pip stuck his head through the opening.

"We have arrived and... " Pip began.

_Dammit! _Mistress returned to her seat, acting as if nothing had happened. I grabbed Hackmaster from the trunk and went to open the door for Mistress. I slammed the door so hard that the car rocked back and forth.

"Give me a call and I'll pick you up," Pip assured, "lucky peegdog."

"10-4 froggie," I retorted.

I rushed to rejoin Mistress, who had already reached the enormous front doors. The mansion was almost as impressive as the Hellsing mansion was. At least five floors high with intricate stonework and columns, it was a marvel of old-world architecture. A muscular guardsman dressed in an expensive suit and carrying a heavy pistol stood just outside the open doors.

"Name," he demanded, consulting a clipboard.

"We're here on behalf of Integra Hellsing," Mistress told him as she handed him the invitation. The guard examined it closely and waved us in.

A series of velvet ropes guided us to the ballroom. As we walked, I couldn't shake a nagging feeling that I was forgetting something.

"What's on your mind this time?" Mistress inquired.

"I feel like I know this Erik guy from somewhere but I can't put my finger on it. It's buggin' the heck out of me," I answered.

"Maybe, or it could be that he reminds you of someone."

"Eh, you could be right."

Another pair of guards motioned us into the party. The ballroom was the size of a high school gymnasium. Huge windows dominated the northern wall, lined with gold leaf. A mural depicting mankind's technological advances stretched over the remaining three walls. Lighting the room was an elegant crystal chandelier the size of a Cadillac. The guests wore a dazzling array of costumes ranging from old-school to cutting edge. Midgets dressed as Puchuus carried trays of refreshments throughout the crowd.

"Ready, set, mingle!" I declared as Mistress slipped her right arm through my left, setting my face ablaze again.

We strode through the crowd, chit-chatting with people whose costumes we found interesting. I was amazed at how young many of these people were. _I thought stockholders were mostly rich old coots, but there can't be a single person here over 30!_ I put the notion aside and continued on.

I heard a knock on my shoulder plate and turned around to face a burly black man with an earring.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to give me your weapon for the evening; some of the guests are...concerned." He held his hands out expectantly.

"Oh come on!" I gripped Hackmaster's handle and waved it around wildly. Mistress hopped back to avoid being chopped. "There's no way I could do this with a real metal sword this size, right? It's perfectly safe."

"Ooh, big man got a big knife! I wanna see!" Without warning I felt something collide with my back and coil around my torso.

"AAAAAAGH! It's got me, HELP!" I yelled, swinging Hackmaster even more wildly. CLANG! Hackmaster's motion came to an abrupt halt. Nervously I glanced down to see one of the Puchuu-clad waiters collapsed on the floor, a glass of wine spilled on his face.

"Why you kill me so easy?" it asked in a low voice before passing out.

"Oops." I looked around sheepishly. The large man blinked and shook his head before heading to the bar. I turned my attention to my passenger, her cheek pressed against mine. "Can I help you?"

"I like men in tight leather pants!" she announced.

"Sorry, kid; I'm not into jail bait," I declined.

"I'm not a kid!" she huffed. I felt her arms and legs release and she flipped over my head to land gracefully in front of me. She wore a bright yellow top and baggy beige pants with one leg showing from the knee down. Her eyes were as green as Anderson's, but with none of the malice. Two parallel scratch-like marks ran across her right cheek. Looking closely I could see she wasn't a child, but an attractive, willowy young woman. "I'm a sexy lady!"

"The cute voice kind of spoils the image," Mistress said cattily.

"You're just jealous!" she retorted with a flick of her bright orange hair.

Before this could escalate into a full blown catfight, I grasped Mistress' arm and led her away as quickly as I dared. I felt a pinch on my backside and I whirled around to see the girl give me a coquettish wink and disappear into the crowd.

Mistress eventually cooled down and we decided to get back to the mission. We saw a large circle of people and Mistress thought it likely that Erik was there. When we managed to jostle through the mob, we saw that it wasn't our target in the center, it was a group of people dancing wildly.

"Ooh, breakdancing!" Mistress exclaimed. When she saw my quizzical look, she clarified. "I may not look it, but I used to be great at this in high school. I wonder if I can still do it..." Without another word Mistress sprang into the circle.

I watched, gaping. Mistress moved in ways I didn't know physically possible. The rapid spins and leaps produced some fascinating effects. Every male eye was glued to Mistress and several men got a sharp swat on the head from their wives/girlfriends. Mistress launched into an eye-popping worm dance that had me pinching my nose to stop the bleeding. Lightning quick, Mistress stood on her head and started to spin rapidly; her tail making it look like she was going even faster. As her momentum wound down, she unfolded into a seductive lounging pose and rested her chin in her hand.

Thunderous applause erupted all around. Mistress was mobbed instantly by her adoring public. It took me quite a while and more than a few jabs in the kidneys to muscle through the crowd. When I'd finally dispersed the crowd, a single man strode up to us, clapping politely.

He stood as tall as me, with spiky bleached hair contained by a broad metallic headband. A minute pair of orange-shaded spectacles perched on his nose, not obscuring his goldenrod eyes with catlike pupils. Broad shoulder plates held a violet cloak closed around him so it was impossible to determine his build. I thrust my hand high into the air.

"Hail Ilpalazzo!" I proclaimed loudly.

"Holy cow; Nate is that you?" Ilpalazzo inquired.

"How'd you know my name?"

"Don't you recognize me? It's Erik!"

"Waitaminit...Erik? Whoa! What're you doin' here, man?"

"Well it _is_ my party, it'd be impolite not to come."

My jaw dropped like a rock. "_You're _the head of Evantech? Man, I thought you'd be too scatterbrained to pull something like this off. Kinda makes me and my job look pathetic."

"I just saw an opportunity and took it; no big deal. What do you do nowadays? Space exploration? Medicine? How'd you get that scar on your eye?"

"Well, would you believe that I'm a member of a secret army dedicated to the eradication of vampires and got this from a fight with a mad Irish priest?" Mistress tightened her grip on my arm and stamped on my foot.

"HA HA HA! Good one, man. You haven't changed at all; seriously what's up with you now?"

"I work in private security; Sir Integra Hellsing's my boss and couldn't make it so I'm here on her behalf."

A deeply tanned woman emerged from the crowd and moved close to Erik. Her hair was pale, almost white, but she couldn't have been much older than me. She wore a light blue jacket, open in front to reveal a black boustier. Short pants the same hue as the jacket and a pair of black boots completed the outfit.

"Oh, where are my manners? This is my wife, Sayoko. We met last year on one of my business trips to Japan. She's an absolute wizard when it comes to business strategies and the like. Sayoko, this's my friend Nate."

Sayoko held her hand out and I shook it lightly. Mistress cleared her throat loudly.

"Well, I guess I should introduce my...uh...my..." I stuttered.

"I'm his wife, Seras. Nice to meet you Erik, Sayoko." Mistress smiled as she greeted them both. My knees buckled and only Mistress' support kept me upright.

"Well how do you like that, you get married and don't even send me an e-mail about it!" Erik pouted.

"Oh, you're one to talk. You not only got married, you're filthy rich and nobody bothered to tell me!" I asserted.

"How often do you check your e-mail?"

"Uh..."

"Thought so."

"Geez, you sound like my mother."

"You never told your mom?"

"That's beside the point, Erik."

Erik and I moved off to catch up on old times while Mistress and Sayoko started chatting like lifelong friends. After a while, I decided to get down to business.

"Hey, Erik, what sort of gadgets do you make?"

"Prosthetics mostly; we also dabble in physical augmentation and...oh hang on a sec." He scurried away and grabbed a microphone from inside his voluminous cape. "Ladies, gentlemen, and all those in between, I'd like to thank you for coming tonight. Due to your generous support, Evantech has surpassed the 1.1 billion mark." Everyone applauded the announcement. "But you all know that. This is just my little way of thanking you all. Let's get to the dancin'!"

Before I could snag Erik again, the lights dimmed and music began to play. I returned to Mistress to give her a report. I couldn't even open my mouth before she grasped my left hand and placed my right on her hip.

"We'd stand out if we just stood still; what did you learn?" Mistress probed.

"A whole lot of nothing. Did you get anything out of Sayoko?" I asked.

"No such luck. We may have to resort to more aggressive information gathering methods if things keep going this way."

Needless to say I wasn't thrilled about the idea of doing things this way. He was my friend, after all. While we thought on the subject, Erik and Sayoko appeared from the crowd.

"Good grief!" Erik exclaimed, "What's up with you two, you're a mile away from each other!" He nudged me roughly and the space between Mistress and me disappeared. "You guys are a great couple, don't be afraid to be close."

_Swell, as if things weren't awkward enough._

Before I could open my mouth to reply, Erik and Sayoko were gone. I heard a sharp intake of breath and saw Mistress clench her teeth.

"What? What?" I panicked.

"Your armor's cold!" Mistress panted.

"Sorry! I'll scoot back."

"Actually, it's warming up so don't worry about it." With that, Mistress laid her head on my shoulder. I got lost in the moment; time had no meaning. I inhaled Mistress' delicate scent and drifted in absolute bliss. It felt like we were the only people on Earth. A knock on my breastplate snapped me out of my reverie. "I hate to interrupt, but we have a situation." I turned my head around and saw Pip.

"Dammit Pip, I'm busy! Don't you have a battle to surrender or something?"

A pair of guards came up and took Pip by the arms roughly. Erik squeezed through the crowd, looking indignant.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Nothing important; he's just my servant. This had better be important, Pip." I snarled.

"Zere's a large group of..."

A loud crash interrupted Pip's explanation. Every head in the room swivelled up to witness the glass ceiling shatter. Numerous black-clad forms dropped to the floor, brandishing weapons. A guard stomped toward them, only to be cut down mercilessly. The pieces of guard hit the floor with a smack, and chaos erupted.

Guardsmen swarmed in and surrounded the intruders, guns drawn. After the first guard had been killed, none of the invaders had moved.

"Identify yourselves or we'll have no choice but to open fire!" the captain of the guard demanded. Tense seconds passed, but no answer came. "FIRE AT WILL!" bellowed the captain.

Muzzle flashes from dozens of guns created a blazing ring around the trespassers. Their bodies twitched with every impact. Several limbs plopped to the ground and the barrage halted abruptly. After a few seconds, the bodies quivered; one by one they rose to their feet. When the last had reassembled himself, their charge began.

The flabbergasted guardsmen were unable to defend themselves against the blitzkrieg. Bodies were crushed by vicious clubs and limbs were severed by merciless blades. What few guests that hadn't fled now ran for their very lives.

"Showtime!" I whooped, and took Hackmaster in both hands.

A nice big chapter for you. The next one's gonna be rather messy, so stay tuned!


	12. A new enemy

"Showtime!" I whooped, and took Hackmaster in both hands.

Mistress twisted her wrists and her claws sprang forth. We both nodded and leapt at the bloodthirsty horde. My sideways slash cut two attackers in half and briefly halted the advance. Mistress gouged deep furrows in the belly of another killer. Satisfied that her target was down, she moved for her next victim.

Two commandos rushed at me from either side, weapons ready. I dodged a clumsy spear thrust and parried the battleaxe. Twirling upward, Hackmaster caught the edge of the axe wielder's mask and tore it aside.

The sight that greeted me wasn't the harsh visage of a man, but the delicate features of a teenage girl. My surprise immobilized me. She took a well-aimed strike at my midsection. CLANG! The axe vibrated madly; throwing the girl to the tile floor. I raised Hackmaster over her heart, ready to finish her off, when I hesitated.

_What in the world are you thinking? She's just a girl; don't do it!_

_She's just a girl? That's ludicrous! You just saw her tear four men apart! She's a freak, and has to be dealt with before she slaughters the rest of these innocent people._

While I wrestled with my conscience, a heavy blow on my head caused me to see a flash of multicolored light. Instinctively, I swung Hackmaster around and heard a sickening SQUISH. Horrified, I gazed over my shoulder to see Hackmaster buried in the chest of another vampiress. Her mouth moved in silent denial even as her eyes glazed over in the second death. A stream of blood ran down my blade until my hands were stained red.

"EEEEYAAAAAAAAGH!" I howled.

"Nate, Help!" I heard Mistress plead.

I saw Mistress, cornered by five freaks, clawing away angrily. I was too far to reach her in time; even if I had been able to kill the vampiresses.

"Peegdog, catch!"

I saw Boomstick twirling through the air and jumped up to catch it. Checking both cartridges to ensure they were loaded, I turned back to Mistress. One of the freaks was down, but the other four were pressing her harder than ever. _You can sort out your problems later, just help her NOW!_

I jerked the triggers faster than I believed possible and felled three of the freaks in a matter of seconds. The last, unaware of her companions' demise, found the Sanzo pointed at her forehead. Mistress' new weapon hurled its armor-piercing projectile through the unsuspecting creature's cranium and caused her to collapse.

"Mistress, are you alright?" I shouted.

"I'm fine now, let's take out the trash." Mistress stepped up next to me.

"One question, though."

"What?"

"Where were you hiding your gun?"

"Never you mind."

"HELLLLLLP!" someone wailed.

I turned my head upwards and saw Erik and Sayoko, bound with heavy cables, through the shattered ceiling as they were being led away. There weren't any stairways or elevators in sight.

"What do we do now, Mistress?"

"We save them," Mistress answered.

"BRILLIANT! Absolutely brilliant! How do you propose we do that?"

"Toss me."

"Come again?"

"Toss me through the window and I can free the hostages."

I couldn't see any other options, so I nodded my assent. Shortly thereafter, I was holding Mistress at shoulder height; her feet in my right hand and my left holding her buttocks.

"Ready, Nate?"

I could imagine the steam coming from my ears, and sweat cascading down my cherry-red face. "Umm...duh...yes," I squeaked feebly.

"Pinch me and die."

"I'm already dead."

"Shut up and throw me already."

"As you wish. HYAAAAHHH!" I shouted; hurling Mistress like a shot put.

Mistress soared through the air like an arrow, her tail flapping as she went. She caught the edge of the window and hauled herself onto the roof.

I squatted and pushed off the ground with all my might. I reached the high ceiling in no time, crashing through the last unbroken window and straight into a steel beam.

Shaking the stars from my vision, I rushed the freaks holding Erik and severed their hands with a single stroke. While they howled in agony, I saw that Mistress had liberated Sayoko. The freaks, having lost both their hostages, began to flee towards their helicopter. I intercepted them and raised my sword to attack.

My swing was halted by a pair of crossed swords. They shoved Hackmaster, and me along with it, back several steps. There stood the girl that had attached herself to me earlier. In her left hand was a katana, and her right held a wakizashi, both dripping blood. The girl's vapid grin had been replaced by the face of a calculating killer.

"Ah, ah, ah," she scolded.

"Who are you freaks and what do you want?"

"I'm Krystal, of Hell's Belles and we've come to acquire a certain individual. But you don't need to worry about that because you'll be dead soon." She punctuated her words with a double-thrust at my heart. I couldn't parry in time, but my armor turned both blades aside. I responded with a swift sideways cut, which she easily dodged. She began a series of jabs and slices, which I had little trouble stopping. I kept dodging and parrying for a while, gauging her skill and analyzing her patterns.

_She's not too bad; I think I'll step things up a notch._

I interrupted her rhythm and took the offensive. My cuts and stabs pressed her steadily until her back hit the wall. My overhead attack was once again intercepted by her blades.

"You can't beat me you know," she boasted.

"I should be saying that to you. I'm a genuine vampire, more than a match for any chipped freak any day. Give up and I'll make it quick," I offered.

"Chipped freak? Like hell! I'm original. There's one critical difference between us," her eyes flashed red and shadows billowed all around her body, "You're a servant; I'm _true_ Nosferatu. Taking you apart is going to be as simple as pulling the wings off of a fly."

Her speed and power increased dramatically. Hackmaster couldn't keep up with her swords; they bobbed and wove like vipers while I seemed to be two seconds behind. If I hadn't been wearing my armor I'd have been cut to ribbons in a matter of seconds.

_I can't keep this up for long. If I don't find a way to stop her soon, I'm toast._

In a desperate move, I held Hackmaster out wide, relying on my armor to protect me from her thrust. When I heard the impacts, I swung Hackmaster down at the top of her skull with every ounce of my strength. I was rewarded with the sound of protesting steel followed by the snap of bone.

Tracing my gaze up Hackmaster's edge, I saw Krystal's hands clutching the hilts of her swords in an X-shape above her head. Both blades had been sheared off inches from their bases. Hackmaster was buried halfway in her left forearm, blood gushing from the wound. Krystal's face darkened with hatred and she screeched with agony.

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME! My swords were forged for me personally by Muramasa himself!" Her body's outline blurred and shifted. Arms were replaced by great wings, a cruel beak covered her mouth, and her feet became hooked talons. "Feel the wrath of a full-fledged Nightwalker!"

Talons ripped deep gashes in my leg while her beak tore at my arms. I fell on my back, unable to even see the attacks. The sheer savagery held me paralyzed. As the now-avian Krystal raised her talons above my throat, I closed my eyes in despair.

_I'm not going to survive this. I'm sorry Mistress; please stop her._

The killing blow never came. The click of a hammer sounded above my head.

"Back off bitch; he's mine," Mistress demanded; holding Sanzo to Krystal's temple.

"You can't hurt me with that pathetic little pistol; you'll..."

With a BANG, Krystal's head jerked violently to the side, causing her to lose her balance momentarily. She shrieked yet again, clutching her skull. Mistress helped me to my feet while Krystal stumbled around in agony.

"What was that about a 'pathetic little pistol'?" Mistress sneered. "You won't be murdering innocent people anymore."

Krystal pulled her bloodied hand away from her gruesome wound.

"You think you've beaten me? Never!" Krystal hobbled to the chopper. "I'll be back to destroy you, Hellsing libertine; as for you," she stabbed her finger in my direction, "I'll make you my personal toy. You'll be calling me Mistress soon." Her mad cackling was overshadowed by the helicopter's rotors as it lifted off.

Mistress and I took potshots at the departing vehicle, but they deflected harmlessly off of its armored surface.

"Are you alright, Mistress?"

"I'm fine; it's you I'm worried about. You were almost torn to shreds back there!"

"This is nothing, in fact my wounds are healing as we speak. Let's check on the survivors." Mistress nodded and we strode over to where Erik and Sayoko were hiding behind a cooling unit.

"Wha-wha-what was that? That woman turned into that...thing! Who are you? What do you want from me?" Erik stuttered.

Mistress placed a hand on Erik and Sayoko's heads. A strange gleam appeared in her eyes. Her gaze locked onto theirs as she spoke in a commanding voice.

"You were attacked tonight by an unidentified terrorist group. They were after your fortune and technology. A squad of specialists from the U.N. managed to repel them, but the leader escaped. To protect yourself from further assaults, you will have specialized bodyguards assigned to you at all times."Erik and Sayoko both nodded vigorously until Mistress removed her hands. The two stood up and dashed to the rooftop staircase, Erik dialing on his cell phone.

"What did you do to them?" I asked after they were gone.

"Just a little trick Alucard taught me. Just get their attention, physical contact is easiest, and say what you need to. It works best when you tell someone what they really want to think."

"I know an easier way for you to hypnotize a man."

"Really? How?"

"Just wear that outfit and do jumping jacks!" Mistress slugged me in the arm.

Mistress and I returned to the ballroom via the stairs. A special disposal squad had already been called in, and were removing the freaks' bodies. Hellsing agents disguised as ordinary policemen were interviewing the shaken guests. I turned one of the freak corpses over with my boot and gazed at the face of the girl I had slain. A small object clattered to the floor from her pocket. I picked it up and examined it closely.

It was an expensive-looking handheld organizer, the kind that a favorite child of a rich father would have. I decided that she wouldn't miss it so I dropped it into my belt pouch.

Pip was leaning against a pillar, smoking again. He fell into step beside me as we all left before the awkward questions started coming. I didn't feel like saying what I had to, but I swallowed my pride.

"Pip, thanks. If you hadn't thrown my gun to me I don't know what would've happened." It felt odd to be thanking the Frenchman for anything but it was due to him that Mistress was alright.

"I was just doing what I had to do; you would have done ze same, no?"

"Uh...yeah. I would've," I said shiftily.

We packed into the limo and sped off into the night. When we left the gates, exhaustion set in. Mistress leaned her head on my shoulder and fell asleep in seconds. Despite my best efforts, my head tilted on top of Mistress' and I drifted off as well. The last thing I remembered was Pip muttering something that sounded like "lucky peegdog".

END CHAPTER 12

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Bonus points if you can name Mistress' and my costumes!

If you really like this story, tell your friends! Nothing makes writers happier than people enjoying their work!


	13. The Blast and the Furious

Ladies and Gentlemen; after a four-year hiatus here it is; the latest chapter of NEW BLOOD. The subject is a little out of season, but I really didn't feel like waiting any longer. Without further ado, I present it to you.

* * *

I drifted aimlessly in a field of fluffy pink pillows. I felt completely at ease and comfortable. _This is the life. _Someone in the distance cleared their throat but I ignored it. It came again, this time with a rough shake and I awoke to the same feeling of softness. _Mmm, squishy. Hold on a sec, squishy?_

I tilted my head upwards and saw Mistress' face smiling as she slumbered. I lowered my head again and realized exactly where I was. Desperately, I tried to wriggle free, but Mistress just clutched me to her bosom all the tighter. I twisted my neck to the left and saw Alucard, covering his mouth in a futile attempt to contain his laughter.

Eventually he tired of the game and nudged Mistress with his elbow. Her eyes fluttered open and met mine. _Ahh, the precious few seconds before I get thrown against the wall._ Right on cue Mistress yelped and hurled me so hard that I got embedded spread-eagled and upside down in the far stone wall. Alucard peeled me out and stood me upright.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?!" Mistress demanded.

"Calm down, Police Girl. You both fell asleep on the way back last night, but we couldn't pry the two of you apart. We put you both on the couch in the rec room. Police Girl seems to have a habit of clinging to things in her sleep, so that brings us to where we are now. I suggest you both change into your uniforms; my Master is waiting for you in her office; it's time for your debriefing."

"Whoa, not on a first date. Besides, I'm a boxers kind of guy," I quipped.

Alucard pressed the Jackal to my head and I got the message. I hurried to Sir Integra's office without bothering to change. Mistress arrived a short time later, hopping as she slipped her boots on. I rapped solidly on the door with my gauntleted fist. Walter promptly drew open the doors and motioned us both to stand before Sir Integra's desk. The padded chair swivelled around and revealed Sir Integra hiding her mouth behind steepled fingers.

"Excellent work you two. Erik was protected from the freak attack and is now on guard for future attempts. For the most part things were kept quiet and Sir Penwood will have little trouble patching the few leaks. However, there seems to be no rest for the weary." Sir Integra reached into her desk and placed an item in front of us. I recognized it as the organizer I had grabbed the previous night. Sir Integra activated it and continued. "Read this entry and tell me what you think."

"OMG, William is so fine! WTF is he doing with that ho, anyway?" I began.

"Oh, wrong one. _This_ is the entry I wanted you to see."

I scanned the document and handed it to Mistress. When she finished she returned the device to Sir Integra. Both of them seemed disturbed by what they had read. I couldn't figure out what the big deal was.

"Are you familiar with Guy Fawkes' Day Mr. Nathan?"

"Just that it's kind of like the 4th of July back home, with the fireworks and stuff."

"Miss Victoria, please educate your servant on this matter."

Mistress reached behind her back and retrieved a mortarboard cap and a small pointer. She reached up and pulled a screen from midair. Clearing her throat, she tapped the first of several images.

"Guy Fawkes was a man who once attempted to destroy Parliament, including the people inside, by detonating a substantial quantity of gunpowder in the building's basement. Luckily he was caught and executed before he could put his plan into action. Every November 5th we celebrate Guy Fawkes Day, a.k.a. Bonfire Night, by lighting fireworks and large but controlled fires." Mistress tossed her cap and pointer aside as she tugged on the bottom of the screen to make it vanish.

"Kewl, that's my kind of holiday!" I cheered, "I'm not seeing what this has to do with the letter you showed me, Sir Integra; it just sounds like they're planning a little get together or something."

"They aren't planning a simple party. This is a coded message detailing plans for abducting all the members of Parliament and killing them in one stroke. We need to stop this, and I have a plan to do it," Sir Integra chuckled smugly. Alucard phased in through the ceiling and listened as Sir Integra outlined her plan.

Alucard wrung his hands and hunched his back. "Masterrr, it's brilliant! We cannot fail with plans such as these!" he breathed in a voice like a mad scientist's assistant. Sir Integra stuffed her ashtray into Alucard's mouth. As he tried desperately to pull it away from his scorched lips, Sir Integra finished her explanation.

"So we let the freaks do their kidnapping and once they're all together we take them out. We have only a few days to prepare, but it will be enough. I will inform the rest of the troops but the lynchpin of this strategy is you three. You will be responsible for silencing the leaders of the attack; with their chain of command severed, they'll be easy prey. Do any of you have anything to add? Dismissed!"

Alucard gripped my shoulder when Mistress and I had left the office.

"I'd like a word with you, Freshmeat," Alucard more or less demanded.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

"You're not in trouble, I'm just wondering about something. I was watching your dreams and I saw something...interesting.

"Look, I can't be held responsible for what my subconscious throws out! The one with the pillows..."

"Not that one numbskull, the one before that!"

"I don't feel like talking about that." It was a horrifying vision. I was replaying the previous night's battle. Over and over, my sword slashed and hacked away at innocent-looking girls. When they had all been slain, their eyes followed me, accusing me, hating me, judging me. Their angry souls grabbed and clutched at me, dragging me to a bottomless black pit.

"It's unbecoming of a vampire to behave in such a manner."

"But killing women and girls like that is just so--"

A gloved hand clamped onto my jaw and slammed my back to the wall.

"What does that have to do with anything? Male, female, a freak is a freak. A woman is just as likely to butcher innocent people as a man. Pathetic mewling like that has no place in the world of the night. You didn't hesitate long when Police Girl was in danger, what was so different?"

"Mistress needed my help! What're you doing spying on my dreams anyway?"

"I need to ensure that Police Girl has chosen a suitable...companion"

"Now you sound like an overprotective father."

"Just keep that in mind."

Alucard sank through the floor without another word and left me to wonder what exactly he meant by that.

* * *

Four nights later, Mistress, Alucard, and I waited outside the House of Parliament in a black Cadillac. I'd decided to make my costume my standard combat outfit, since it saved my hide the last time, but the long wait was making it uncomfortable.

"What time is it, Police Girl?" Alucard asked for the ninth time.

"It's almost 11:00, according to the message we only have to wait a few more minutes. The other teams will send the signal when it's time to move, so calm down already," Mistress replied.

A bottle rocket burst in the sky above us, followed by two more.

"That's the signal," I announced.

We loaded our guns and stepped out of the car. Mistress and I grabbed the Harkonnen and Hackmaster from the trunk, and joined Alucard at the entrance. I rammed the doors with my shoulder, knocking one off its hinges, and we stepped inside.

"Where do we go now?" I asked.

"They're holding the hostages in the main chamber; this way!" Mistress directed.

We arrived at the chamber door. Alucard was about to kick open the door when I motioned for him to stop.

"We haven't encountered any freaks yet; this is way too easy. What if there's a whole swarm of 'em inside? We've gotta see what's waiting for us before we just charge in," I cautioned.

"Good idea," Alucard agreed, "I'll take a look." He sank down into the floor, turned into a reddish-black puddle, and slipped under the door. I hadn't even blinked when he reformed behind me.

"There's about ten armed freaks in there; the hostages are bound and gagged all around the room. We need to concentrate on the freaks before the hostages can be freed. I'll take the ones on the far end. Police Girl, Freshmeat, you take out the others. On three...THREE!"

We bashed the door down and attacked. Three freaks crumbled in the first barrage, the rest dove for cover. Alucard somersaulted across the room to deal with the targets hiding there, Mistress went left, I went right. A spear emerged from beneath a table to stab at my knees. I knocked it aside with Hackmaster and finished the job with a shell from Boomstick.

Slowly, I made my way around the edge of the room. I noticed a black-clad woman in the shadows, but pretended to ignore it. At the last second Hackmaster rose to block the vicious axe swipe. She managed to stop my counterstrike, looking at me with smoldering contempt. I grinned as Boomstick's barrels pressed against her sternum. I squeezed the triggers and blasted a gaping hole in her chest. She barely had time to be surprised before collapsing in a heap.

Yet another freak appeared; she raised an assault rifle and fired. One bullet grazed my arm, but the majority ricocheted harmlessly off of my armor. I brandished Hackmaster and advanced menacingly. She kept shooting until the rifle's clip was exhausted.

"Sorry, but that's not going to help." I raised my sword to strike but before I could, her head disintegrated and her body flopped to the side. To my left Mistress was resting Harkonnen on her shoulder, its barrel smoking. "Hey, what's the deal? That one was mine!"

"You were taking too long."

I snorted indignantly and moved to untie one of the hostages; a corpulent, balding man with a thoroughly unconvincing comb-over. His wriggling made the knots that much more complicated. He kept mumbling through the gag, but I couldn't understand him. When he was finally free I tore the gag from his mouth.

"What are you doing? Who are you people? Stay away from me!"

"Look, dude, I just saved your butt so how 'bout a little gratitude?"

"There's a bomb in the basement you fool! If you don't stop it this whole building will be blown sky-high!"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"I overheard those women talking about a bomb in the basement, it's going to go off in a few minutes, you have to hurry!"

"Mistress, Alucard what do we do?"

"Alucard and I will evacuate the hostages; you go down and do whatever you can to stop that bomb. We'll link up as soon as they're safe. Go!" Mistress commanded.

"Wait, young man! They said something about a woman named Krystal–"

I didn't need to hear any more. I sprinted down the stairs three at a time, focusing only on my objective. When I landed at the foot of the last staircase I paused before an ancient iron-bound door.

The basement smelled of stale air, mildew, and something so faint it may have been my imagination. The gray stone glistened with moisture in the dim light while the cool air raised goose bumps on my arms. Muffled voices came from the room beyond the door.

I pulled the door open and stepped into the blackness. After my eyes had a chance to adjust, I pulled my booted foot from the muddy floor and crept closer to the voices.

"Ah, excellent. The fireworks will start in five minutes; get the girls out by then."

"As you command."

A rectangle of light appeared as a shadowy figure ran through and closed the door behind. I darted from pillar to pillar, hiding for a few seconds each time.

"I know you're there, come out," the figure demanded.

Since I lost the element of surprise I complied. The only clues I had to her identity were her voice and aura. She stood in the center of the room; clad entirely in form-fitting black cloth with a black ski mask over her face. Her right hand was clamped around an item that looked like an oversized remote control.

"Hello, Krystal. How's your head?"

"It's doing well, in fact. It's taking a little longer to heal than expected, but...why am I explaining it to you?! Hmph, I get too into it sometimes."

"It's over. Alucard and my Mistress have freed the hostages; you've lost."

"Hardly. I still have my bomb."

"What good will it do you do blow up an empty building?"

Krystal flipped a switch and the lights brightened the room instantly. The floor wasn't the brown of sodden earth, but a pale gray hue. The walls and ceiling were similarly colored.

"The basement and the sewer system are lined with plastic explosives. When I push this little button, let's just say the people on the streets will be blown away."

I hurled a knife at the detonator, sticking it to the wall. It sparked and Krystal turned on me. Hackmaster in hand, I prepared to fight. Krystal didn't attack, she ran through the door instead. I took off in hot pursuit.

"That detonator was only a backup; I've still got another one!"

"You won't get the chance to use it. You're going to be silenced here and now."

"Do you say that to all the girls?"

We topped the stairs and burst through the doors. Krystal leapt into a waiting car and sped off into the night. Mistress and Alucard were rushing back inside the building, but I shouted at them.

"Krystal is in that car! She's got another detonator hidden somewhere and we've got to catch her before she can use it!"

Mistress and I hopped in front, Alucard in back. The engine roared to life and we took off. Mistress wove in and out of traffic, sometimes even scraping against other cars. Every near miss made me clutch at my seat in fear.

"Would you mind not driving like a maniac, Mistress?"

"Never mind that, we've got company."

A bullet cracked through the rear windshield. I ducked down and looked back. A black car pulled up and rammed our rear bumper. More bullets screeched by, only missing Mistress and me by a hair.

"Mistress, open the moon roof, I've got a plan."

Mistress pushed the switch and I hopped out. I raised Hackmaster above my head and jumped onto the hood of the car behind us, stabbing the engine through and digging into the street below. The freaks in the car dropped their jaws and I sprang back into the passenger seat next to Mistress. I fastened my seat belt just as the car I skewered exploded.

"Showoff."

"It did the job, though. Mistress, what're we gonna do about Krystal? We need to take her out, but Boomstick doesn't have the range."

"Alucard can handle it. You ready Alucard? It's up to you."

"Ahh who caressssh," came the slurred reply.

"What the... Oh, this isn't good."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Alucard's pissed."

"So what if he's mad, we'll deal with that later!"

"No, Nate, he's drunk."

"Uh oh. Sir Integra's not gonna like this."

"Heyyy you, shtay away from my wife ya dirtbag."

"Nate, take the wheel."

"But I can't drive!"

Even as I protested, Mistress yanked me over to the driver's seat and stuck the Harkonnen up through the moon roof and stood up on the passenger's side. I tried to dodge the other cars on the road but more often than not I clipped a mirror or scraped a door.

"Nate, keep it steady! I can't get a clear shot!"

"I told you I can't drive!"

Mistress shifted and placed her left foot on my seat's headrest. My eyes almost popped right out of my head and I felt the telltale wetness of a nosebleed on my upper lip.

"Hey *hic* Freshmeat, what color are they?"

"Bright red with black lace..." Mistress stomped her boot onto my nose, halting any further description. Harkonnen's barrel flashed and blew out the front tire on Krystal's vehicle, which started to swerve violently. The crippled car ran up onto the curb and smashed into a fireworks stand. Mistress fired again and the car exploded, igniting the fireworks into a brilliant pyrotechnic display.

"Whoaaa," I choked, "now who's the showoff?"

"Quiet, you!"

Mistress and I enjoyed the show until it died down. We decided to search the wreckage to ensure that Krystal had indeed been silenced. Sure enough, we found several piles of what Mistress called 'freak dust' which confirmed that the vampires we'd been chasing were destroyed.

"Well, aside from the hundreds of pounds of property damage, I'd say this one went pretty well, eh Mistress?"

"I think so too, but Alucard's condition worries me. Alcohol has no effect on undead, and even if it did there wasn't any in the car. How could that have happened?"

"Now you've got me curious. Let's take a look."

I opened the back door of the car and peered inside. Alucard lay sprawled across the backseat, grumbling about how Bird instant custard was ruining the moral fabric of the world. Laying on the floor were three empty blood pouches labeled for each of us.

"Well, thanks for having my dinner you greedy jerk," I grumbled.

"You can cram it with walnuts, ugly!" Alucard snapped.

I picked one of the packets and a strange herbal scent that caught my attention. I held it closer to my nose and inhaled carefully. My nostrils were overwhelmed and my head swam.

"What's wrong Nate?"

"There's something funky with this blood."

Mistress sniffed the packet and coughed.

"It's wolfsbane, and lots of it."

"But we're not werewolves or anything, what can it do?"

"Wolfsbane is highly toxic to vampires. If you or I had ingested it, we'd be in horrible pain; but since Alucard's so strong I guess it just made him drunk. We need to get back to HQ, Sir Integra will want to know about this."

* * *

I thank you all for your patience and your continued readership despite my lack of updates. I've got more in the works but I'm not sure if I want it to be a continuation or a new story. If you have any druthers, opinions, or preferences feel free to let me know either in your reviews, a pm, or email. As always please be sure to R&R! Kthxbai!


End file.
